Cornerstone
by DeityOfDeath
Summary: Inu Yasha lost one mate can he raise his pups by himself or will his helping brother help with more than just raising the pups? MPREG
1. Chapter 1: All other ground is sinking s

Title: Cornerstone

**Title: Cornerstone  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Inu Yasha/Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha / Kouga mentions of Inu Yasha/Kagome and Inu Yasha/ Kikyo  
Category: Drama, romance, slash, Mpreg,  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Non-con, Mpreg, Incest, SPOILERS!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Inu Yasha or its chars. They are property of Rumiko Takashi and major companies. **

**Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!**

**The chapter titles are lyrics from the song "Cornerstone" by Day of Fire**

**Chapter 1: All other ground is sinking sand**

"NO!!"

It was a scream that pierced the air like a knife through the heart of all who had heard it. Why was such a deep pain filled scream leaving the throat of my brother, why were there tears streaming down his cheeks like overflowing rivers and the biggest question in my mind was why had the wolf leader Kouga threw himself in front of my Hanyou brother?

It had all happened in a matter of minutes. The joy and exhaustion of everyone in the clearing as Naraku was brought down and then the sudden gasps and yells as a set of tentacles lifted from Naraku's body aimed straight for my brother, the Hanyou who had did most of the work in bringing the beast down along with his band of wayward friends. Naraku's last ditch attempt at revenge wasn't to kill the reincarnated priestess Kagome or the monk Miroku he had helped in the making of, nor was it to kill the demon hunter Sango or the old priestess Kaede who held the hurt fox cub Shippo while sitting upon the large backbone of Kirara, no just Inu Yasha.

The exhaustion from the battle and something I hadn't noticed until now had caused his reaction speed to slow to nothing and you could see a desperate look and shock cross his face as he wrapped his arms around his midsection revealing that he was no longer the lithe and muscular fighter he used to be but a plump and soon to be giver of life.

I saw that and even though he was but fifteen feet away I knew there was no way to get there before those tentacles pierced his and his unborn pups flesh.

That was when a blur of whirlwind fur knocked my brother back and onto his bottom and I witnessed those tentacles pierce the chest of none other than the wolf clan leader Kouga.

The screams of surprise rang out a minute later as the surprise wore off and the tentacles withdrew causing the wolf clans leader to cough up blood.

Most stood still in shock as the proud okami turned to face Inu Yasha who had screamed only a moment ago, and smiled down at him with a fondness so soft and pleasant that I knew that second why he had jumped in front of my brother and it also answered an unasked new question as to who had most likely sired the pup or pups my brother carried.

"Don't…go…making that face mutt. I don't want that to be the last look… I see on your girly face..."

Inu Yasha shook his head whimpering as he fought to sit up. No sooner had he sat up on his heels then Kouga's legs gave way and he collapsed falling into Inu Yasha's arms, blood staining his already red fire rat hakama. Inu Yasha turned the wolf prince so that he was laying face up in his arms upon his lap.

I walked over to my brother slowly watching with silence as the priestess Kaede and his friend Kagome ran over. The Priestess Kaede knelt before Inu Yasha and began checking over the wolf's wounds.

"See you stupid wolf, everything's going to be okay. We've got Kaede-baba looking you over."

I watched as my brother gave a tear stained grin trying to convince not only himself but the massively bleeding Kouga.

The look on the old priestesses withered and wrinkled face did nothing to comfort those around her but fortunately my brothers eyes stayed focused on the wolf prince who lay in his lap.

"Inu Yasha…"

Inu Yasha lay his head on Kouga's chest, his hand wrapped around Kouga's, "You shouldn't be talking wimpy wolf. Save your strength."

"Yasha…I want you to take care of yourself and the pups."

"Of course, you'll be there to help so I have no worries."

"Ginta…," he coughed them heavier things than blood coming up, "Hakaku."

"What is it boss," responded Ginta who pushed his way past the circle of friends who had gathered around.

"I want you…to witness my words and make sure that the pack knows…," Kouga paused fighting for breath and strength.

"The pups that Inu Yasha carries are mine. He carries my heirs. Make sure they are accepted."

"Stop talking like this Ko! You're gonna be fine. You'll be there for me and the pups and you'll be there for the next litter too."

"My Yasha…," Kouga lifted a hand and placed it on Inu Yasha's cheek as he smiled halfheartedly at him, "I wish I could stay…to see…their birth."

Kouga's eyes slowly began to drift close and his hand started sliding down Inu Yasha's pale tear stained cheeks leaving a pale red hand print behind in its wake. Inu Yasha grabbed his hand before it completely fell and held it firmly in place while new tears fell carrying away bits of blood tinting them pink.

"No…No….please….I'll do anything."

"I'm sorry….my Yasha….that….I couldn't…..keep…..my promise…."

"You did! You made me happy and we mated and you loved me for me and not because of the jewel or my prowess. You loved me!!"

"I…would have…loved to…grow…old….with…..you……"

"Ko….," Inu Yasha lay his head on Kouga's chest as his breath grew less and less and his eyes shut completely.

"Love….you….my Yasha……"

Silence resounded throughout the forest for the briefest of moments and then the loud wails of sorrow filled the forest and with all the voices sounding one remained silent as he grasped the lone hand against his cheek and silently wept with his head still on his now deceased mate's chest.

To Be Continued…

A new story and a new inspiration. I quit my job at the elementary school. Things went down and I was tired of taking the fall so I now have time to update stories and start new ones. So here's hoping I get my original published.

Kat


	2. Chapter 2: A doubting maze of desert lan

Title: Cornerstone

**Title: Cornerstone  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Inu Yasha/Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha / Kouga mentions of Inu Yasha/Kagome and Inu Yasha/ Kikyo  
Category: Drama, romance, slash, Mpreg,  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Non-con, Mpreg, Incest, SPOILERS!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Inu Yasha or its chars. They are property of Rumiko Takashi and major companies. **

**Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!**

**The chapter titles are lyrics from the song "Cornerstone" by Day of Fire**

**Chapter 2: A doubting maze of desert land**

I watched as those Inu Yasha called friends stood back unsure of what to do until my brother had cried him self dry and then exhausted, his overtaxed body fell into a silent sleep.

"Why," the priestess known as Kagome tearfully asked.

"The cruel demon Naraku hit vital organs and veins. The Wolf Prince would normally be able to heal such extensive damage but Naraku had planned for such a thing and injected a poison into Kouga's wounds."

Everyone stood silent at the quiet explanation even though each wanted to question the explanation. It seemed so surreal to all of us that such simple an explanation would suffice for the death of the Wolf Prince Kouga.

"It seems so stupid! Why, why didn't we notice! We might've prevented this!"

Everyone turned to look at the human priestess Kagome.

"Perhaps you didn't want to see."

I felt all eyes on me, stares of surprise, anger, dislike and confusion. Did they hate that I had dared comment on the situation, perhaps because I had tried so many times to rid myself of my hanyou half brother or perhaps they were confused that I had spoken up at all for my brother's dire situation. Maybe the dislike came from the truth in my words and the confusion at the fact that they hadn't noticed any of this beforehand.

I thought about saying more but my half brother looked to be paling and his breath labored a bit more than it should. I knelt and placed my hand gently upon his sweat soaked brow. Warm…not getting warmer. He was developing a fever. Stress and carrying does not mix much like oil and water. Only bad can come of it and if the pained expression that crossed sleeping features was any indication…

I moved as gently as possible, lifting my restlessly sleeping brother into my arms cradling him against my chest. There were gasps and glares and words that I chose to ignore while I debated on the quickest and best route of action.

"How far is the Wolf Tribes Cave," I asked looking into the eyes of the one Kouga had called Ginta.

"About two miles," he asked looking confused and then his eyes widened as the acrid and coppery smell of copper wafted from my brother, his body now shivering.

"Lift the body of your fallen Prince and let's be off."

The other wolf demon gave a confused look as well as the rest of Inu Yasha's pack.

"Do not sit and dawdle! The pups will cease to be if this continues! Grab the wolf Prince's body and let's be gone!"

At that the wolves did as told and took the wolf Prince into their arms while I whistled for Ah Un. It took but a moment for the chariot drawn by the two to be brought in front of me and even less for me to board it carrying my brother. It hadn't taken long at all for Inu Yasha's pack to board the large flying fire fox and the now yellow tad pole looking Tanuki awaiting my flight.

I nodded and the first to take off were the wolves on foot showing off the skills of their tribe as they vanished in wolf form, the bleeding wolf Prince's body lain across one of their backs.

I took off next and the rest followed. It felt like hours once we were in the sky as the copper scent grew and my brother shivered in my arms moaning occasionally in pain. Soon we came to a mountain where wolves stood outside with their hackles raised and growls, howls and barks emitting from them as we landed at the largest cave opening.

They grew in number as more came out from the cave entrances some in wolf form others in their demon form.

"What do you come here for Sesshomaru," asked an old gray female as she approached looking no less hostile than the others.

Before I could answer Haku and Ginta arrived carrying their leader's body. The whole pack let out an enormous amount of noise that hurt the ears to hear it. Barks, howls, growls, snarls and then all eyes fell on me as if to declare war on me, the most likely one having killed their leader.

I held out my arms showing Inu Yasha to the collective group who had been slowly inching towards me, hostility hanging around them like armor for war. All movement ceased then answering an unasked question on whether or not they had known about Inu Yasha and their prince.

"What…"

"There is no time for long explanations, he is losing your leaders heir as we speak. He needs a place to lie and we need medicine. Your leaders den is probably best."

The old one nodded and turned to walk back into the cave and I jumped from my chariot following just as Inu Yasha's pack arrived.

We walked past many in wolf form and a few actual wolves as we entered the cave and walked along well lit hallways turning here and there passing fur covered den entrances, stopping at one large one that took a set of stone stairs to get to. The old one held the white deer hide aside for me as I walked into the den.

There was no doubt that this had been their den. It smelled of the Wolf Prince and my brother and it also smelled of stale sex but not stale enough for my tastes. It was fairly recently that the two had coupled. If I had to endure these scents I hoped that it would at least bring some comfort to the ailing one in my arms.

I walked over and laid him on a large pile of soft furs against the far wall. The smells and feels of his den seemed to calm him some as his shaking slowed and then stilled altogether.

"You are wise beyond your years, Sesshomaru-sama," the old one stated as she gave me a smile of what seemed appreciation.

"You have me at a disadvantage you know me but I on the other hand…."

"I am known as simply Obaa-chan. But if you must have names call me Koname."

I nodded and sat down at my brother's bed side.

"So shall we discuss how it came to be that Kouga is dead and Inu Yasha is distressed", she asked without any hesitation.

It was then the skin covering the doorway moved aside and the Priestess entered followed by the rest of the pack. For once I was glad for their presences.

To Be Continued…..

Rushed but hey, I got it done. It's as jumbled as my thoughts. Hopefully you can read and understand it and it doesn't cause anyone's head to explode.

Enjoy next chapter hopefully coming soon.

Kat


	3. Chapter 3: Where darkness rules the hear

Title: Cornerstone

**Title: Cornerstone  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Inu Yasha/Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha / Kouga mentions of Inu Yasha/Kagome and Inu Yasha/ Kikyo  
Category: Drama, romance, slash, Mpreg,  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Non-con, Mpreg, Incest, SPOILERS!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Inu Yasha or its chars. They are property of Rumiko Takashi and major companies. **

**Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!**

**The chapter titles are lyrics from the song "Cornerstone" by Day of Fire**

**Chapter 3: Where darkness rules the heart of man**

I nodded and sat down at my brother's bed side.

"So shall we discuss how it came to be that Kouga is dead and Inu Yasha is distressed", she asked without any hesitation.

It was then the skin covering the doorway moved aside and the Priestess entered followed by the rest of the pack. For once I was glad for their presences.

I sat quietly in the corner of what seemed to be a communal den among what seemed to be the Wolf Prince's family and closest friends as well as those Inu Yasha called pack and friends. They took turns telling what happened and not a sound was heard from Kouga's pack during the retelling. There was a smell of salty water and I knew that there were tears falling but I didn't care enough to look up from my corner, no my eyes stayed focused on the flap of white animal skin a few feet from the communal den.

The old one had wanted me to tell her the story but in the end the coppery smell of blood coming from Inu Yasha concerned her and thus all of us with the exception of the older priestess were booted from the room. It had been a while since then and all of my brothers companions had told their version of what had happened and still no word of my brother's condition.

"So none of you knew of Inu Yasha's condition," questioned the tired voice of Kouga's mother; Amaya, I believe was her name.

"He's been avoiding us as of late," replied the one my brother calls Kagome.

"I had noticed his being ill but when asking about it or his well being entirely he would get hostile and run off," replied the now curse free monk.

"He smelled funny, kinda like Kouga but he also smells like my Mom used to," replied the kitsune kit as he seemed to think back on past events.

"I told you he wasn't going to tell them until his condition became much too obvious to hide mother," said a fiery looking female who much resembled Kouga in temperament but favored the one she called mother in looks. I was certain she was the Princess of this wolf tribe.

"Kourin now is not the time to place blame especially not on one who is already suffering! We bare the weight of the knowledge as much as he, we knew he was expecting and so did Ko. It was inevitable that the evil Hanyou Naraku would come after your brother and Inu Yasha. Yasha for revenge and the shards the Priestess carries and your brother for much the same reason. Yes, his shards made him stronger but ill-gotten is just that and will never be means to any sort of good."

Kourin bowed her head and stifled a growl, sniffling back angry tears at the same time.

"But had others known…" the hardheaded female continued.

"Then there would be others who would overhear… and the safety of the pup was all Inu Yasha AND Ko wanted."

"At the cost of…"

"It is not wise to finish that sentence wolf bitch."

Even as the words left my mouth I felt no regret at having said them or at the tone having delivered them. The silence that reigned after was well worth it.

The flap opened and the wizened old wolf healer exited, the clothes she wore stained crimson and rust around her waist.

"Inu Yasha!?"

The mass calling out pained my sensitive ears and yet I stayed where I was unlike the others who jumped up, some making their way towards the old wolf priestess.

"How is he," Kagome asked.

The old wolf shook her head. "He's lost some blood and due to his fall caused some trauma to the sac holding the pup. With rest he should be fine. A few cuts on the inside of his thighs from when he fell as well but they should heal in a short time."

I felt my heart stutter momentarily. Why? Since when had the life of my brother come to mean so much more than just blood shared? I shoved such questions to the back of my mind to mull over at my discretion another time. For now other things lingered unsaid, who would say what needed to be said in a manner that wouldn't leave a huge gap between the wolf and inu clan.

"Why do you look so stern Sesshomaru-sama," queried Amaya with a calm look of calculation behind her indigo eyes.

"Say what needs to be said Amaya-sama and do not hold back because of fear of consequences. We both know what subject need be breached before Inu Yasha wakes and must be discussed again after he awakes and is properly healed."

She nodded and cleared her throat, "Please everyone come and sit."

The others looked somewhat confused and taken aback except for the demon huntress Sango and the monk Miroku.

"What's a matter, why do you all look so serious all of sudden," asked the young Kitsune.

"Come Shippo," called Sango as she sat on a fur pelt on the ground.

Shippo looked up from his spot in the middle of what felt like two strong fighting auras, first turning to look at Sesshomaru and then Amaya before walking over to sango and perching himself in her lap.

"I don't like the way the air feels," he stated somewhat poutedly.

"Like ants crawling over your skin," commented the monk Miroku.

With that comment I watched Amaya's calm return as she said what I was thinking.

"The question yet to be posed as of yet is, what is to become of Inu Yasha?"

All eyes turned towards Kouga's mother at this statement.

"What do you mean," asked Kagome.

Clueless human…..

"Inu Yasha is still in the early stages of pregnancy and already his skills are hindered as well as his movement. He is without a mate now and he will need the care and guidance of a mate throughout his final months carrying."

Sango's eyes widened but everyone else still looked clueless, as if they weren't following what was being said or have yet to fully comprehend what wasn't being said.

"He can return the village with us and stay in Kaede's hut. She wouldn't mind," said Kagome

Perhaps she wasn't as dumb as I thought.

"But what of Kouga's heir, can we trust humans to help keep Inu Yasha and the pup safe," replied Amaya.

"We can and will!"

"Oh Kagome, You say that and yet you couldn't show us so out on the battlefield today."

"NO ONE KNEW!"

"Exactly, which means he couldn't trust you."

Kagome's eyes filled with tears and the salty aroma filled the room.

"We are not blaming you but merely wondering where and how Inu Yasha can be kept safe."

Kagome nodded, "In saying that I know that even due to Inu Yasha's human blood and hanyou appearance there are many in the wolf tribe who would take him as mate."

"And yet…that would cause much commotion among the tribe or should I say 'pack'", I goaded mirthlessly.

"It is as you say. Many would fight and push until they saw him mated and unless there is perhaps another option your dear brother would end up forced into an unwanted marriage in a tribe he would no longer recognize and a place he would not want to call home…but there are other ….options."

How clever the bitch is. Many wondered why I had never settled and mated and with female demons as cunning as this Amaya who could blame me?

I see what she has done and she can probably see every thought that has crossed my mind tonight with those endless blue eyes.

She has driven me into a corner. She has forced this and she knows the consequences. Either way he is forced into something he doesn't want but I suppose one of us getting what we want isn't going to end too horribly.

"Then arrangements shall be made," I said with a steady and even voice.

"Good, it will be known to all that Inu Yasha is off limits."

She gave me a smile, A SMILE! Wretched conniving females!

"What has been decided, what arrangements," Kagome asked somewhat panicked and angry.

"Lord Sesshomaru has agreed to step in for Inu Yasha as his mate."

"But he can't! Brothers…"

"Can mate…" supplied Sango finishing Kagome's unasked question.

"In demon society our blood cleans out most impurities so in-breeding is not such a large problem unlike in human society," replied the old Priestess.

Kagome looked lost and I could understand. Somehow I had gained a mate and pups all in a day. Could things get anymore complicated?

To Be Continued…

I'm not sure if Kouga's mother was ever in the series or any other relatives. I only made it to the fourth season when money got tight so if anyone sees the names and has a cow then this is why.

Still alive, still writing still collecting ball jointed dolls. I have my second one (Pipos Baha!) and I'm still working cons. I've been to Anime Boston and it was "ehhhh…".

Next is Otakon.

YAY!

More story coming soon

Kat


	4. Chapter 4: Til’ the Sun shines light on

Title: Cornerstone

**Title: Cornerstone  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Inu Yasha/Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha / Kouga mentions of Inu Yasha/Kagome and Inu Yasha/ Kikyo  
Category: Drama, romance, slash, Mpreg,  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Non-con, Mpreg, Incest, SPOILERS!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Inu Yasha or its chars. They are property of Rumiko Takashi and major companies. **

**Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!**

**The chapter titles are lyrics from the song "Cornerstone" by Day of Fire**

**Chapter 4: Til' the Sun shines light on him**

As the night fell and daylight filtered in through small crevices among the rocks in the main den I found myself oddly awake and starring at the white animal skin flap that still covered the doorway to the deceased Kouga's den, a den he had shared with my hanyou brother, a den where they had shared carnal pleasures and after where they had possibly shared talks of love and whispers of adoration. I was almost one to believe that they shared their dreams and hopes, fears and ideals and with the conception of their pup they probably discussed the future.

I wonder if they also discussed names and talked of ideas on raising the soon to be born pup.

The sentimental fool in me; hidden deep down inside wondered if we could also discuss such things and do the same things and yet the more I came into a wakeful mindset the more I doubted my sanity. But then again, it was better to think such irrational thoughts. I needed to play the part of an alpha mate as good if not better than Kouga had. I needed Inu Yasha to feel comfortable with me. It's not something that would take root right away like the seed of a common weed, no this is something that would be planted and watched over carefully like a seedling tree, and only with time, patience, devotion and tender care would a small seed become a large healthy tree.

I'm pretty sure Inu Yasha would find irony in the comparison, having been staked to a tree himself for over two centuries.

I sighed and stood, sentimentality wasn't my specialty and it didn't feel "right" by any means. I would do the best with what I was given. It was this or Inu Yasha would be with some insufferable male wolf. Kami or Canine was his choice, and chose for him. He would not be pleased…

I made my way over to the den containing Inu Yasha and pushed the skin covering the doorway aside and stepped inside. My eyes roamed the area seeing how the den covered the bare essentials. Extra furs for winter sat in a corner in an old wooden box with lid open, someone must have scrounged through it in search of something last night. Other corners and walls were filled with wooden crates and trunks which I could only assume held clothes, tools and the like.

My eyes eventually fell on Inu Yasha who had gained back his healthy coloring and his breathing seemed almost peaceful. I sat down in the middle of the room and closed my eyes allowing the peacefulness of this den lull me into meditation.

My ears were open to every sound around me as my thoughts ceased and a quiet and calm took over. I don't know how long it was before a sound broke my concentration but I opened my eyes and looked for the source of the sound. It was then that I heard a deep intake of breath.

My eyes landed on the source; Inu Yasha.

His molten gold eyes slowly fluttered open, blinking a few times as they stared up at the den roofs craggy surface. I wondered what thoughts wandered through his mind at such a time. I watched as his hands made their way out of their blanket cocoon and slowly rose to rest atop his growing belly. His hands moved a few inches, as if searching and stopped suddenly.

I saw the reason as a smile crossed his tired features and another movement; probably a kick caused his stomach to stretch out suddenly.

His left hand left his stomach and slid over the blanket in search of something and upon finding nothing but the semi-flat surface of the blankets and bedding I watched as panic swept across his features and then something else entirely and then confusion. I could stand it no more, his emotions to fragile and somehow watching them made a small pain deep down inside me as if I had swallowed small glass shards or been pinched on the inside of my stomach.

Was this sympathy?

"I am sorry to say that you will not find him here, Inu Yasha," I had said it was as soft and regretful tone I could muster and it came out sounding but it still sounded horrible even to my own ears.

His head quickly tossed in my direction and pained sorrow crossed his once happy face. His eyes began to water and soon tears crested on silvery lashes and in less than a moment cascaded over those fine lashes carving paths down his cheeks and across the bridge of his nose.

I stood and slowly padded my way over to him, kneeling beside him. I was unsure of what to do now that I was without my adrenaline high. So I thought back to my childhood and how my own mother and our father had comforted me.

I lifted my hand cringing inwardly as Inu Yasha flinched minutely, placing my hand atop his rubbing my thumb gently over his hand in as a soft a manner as I could. He turned his head to look up into my eyes and with the hand that had searched out his mate grabbed a hold of my leg turning himself on his side hugging my leg and thigh as he sobbed at his anger and anguish.

"Do not curse your fate or luck and certainly do not curse what the two of you had together," I said after a while. I had let time pass and had let him sob until his head rested upon my now soaked thigh and my other hand had somehow found itself caressing his silvery blue tresses.

I had no idea where I had learned such a gentle gesture from but I recall doing something similar to Rin when calming her after a nightmare.

His right hand remained over his expanding belly while the other gripped my free hand.

"Why?"

"Why what, Otouto?"

"Why you are here still and why are you being so nice to me," he asked in a soft scratchy tone.

"I suppose it is better I tell you now then you find out later. It might spare me some of your anger," I said as I continued to run my fingers through his hair.

He remained silent for a moment as if digesting what I had said before finally turning his head at an odd angle to look up into my eyes, "I have a feeling I will be angry no matter when you tell me," he said almost dejectedly.

I didn't like the sound of defeat in his tone nor the beaten way in which he delivered the words.

"It is something that could not be prevented especially since you chose to court royalty," I started out.

His hand squeezed mine and I continued on, "With Kouga…gone others would fight for your hand. The fact that you're carrying the Wolf Clans heir makes you a prize and an easy way to the throne. You yourself could not rule even though you…"

"Are a hanyou," he stated before I could finish.

"It is not being a hanyou that holds you back. Even if you were mates because you are not a wolf you can not ascend to leader of the pack. Your pup however, can but no male in this clan will allow you to remain unmated with the clan heir inside you so it would start fights and more internal strife than the clan can handle at this time."

"It sounds like there's a lot more to it," he stated tiredly.

"If you are mated to a wolf tribe member and you birth a male cub then that cub will be the future leader but that means he must survive to see maturity. If he were to die young and you were to conceive with the new male's cub then that cub would be next in line. Just like with all royalty demon or human others in line for the leadership role would disappear or die."

"And if my pup were a girl…"

"It's a wolf ling Inu Yasha so it would be a cub and if it were a female then others would fight to have her bond with them or their own sons in order to have their child or grandchild as the leader. Either way you have hierarchy problems."

"So how did you and Okaa-san find the answer to this problem," he asked as he turned his head back to the side.

"You know the wolf bitch well…She used words and wit and backed me into a corner until I agreed to be your mate."

Suddenly his hand let go of mine and he sat up and away from me looking surprised and shocked.

"I will not force you into anything you don't agree to brother and since you already carry I won't force a bonding on you until the cub is born."

His shocked features calmed some but he still looked a bit shocked and a tad worried.

"I will not mistreat my mate Inu Yasha, you need not look so worried. Your remaining carrying months and the months of rest after will allow us time to better know each other and to grow as future mates. For both our sakes let's make this a pleasant bonding. Kouga's cubs shall be raised as if they were my own."

He remained silent as his head lowered and the scent of salty tears filled the air.

"I do not ask you to forget what you and the wolf prince had and I will not have you hating me for this. Sit and think on it. I will stay until the Ceremonial cremation and then I will return to our fathers lands to make sure that preparations for our future return are made. That gives you a few weeks to allow what has been said to sink in."

I stood and stretched, allowing my sleeping muscles to wake.

"You are safe from others, the conniving she wolf Amaya has told others of our bonding. Relax and recover Otouto."

With that I walked towards the exit and left my brother to his thoughts.

To Be Continued….

OMG!! Otakon was a never ending work for free stress fest as usual. I can't complain. I had fun, bought anime and even picked up some yaoi so all is good. I might not have as much time to write (I know, I've hardly been writing now) I now have a position at Otakon….woo hoo….

Still watching anime and my new fav series are Saiunkoku Monogatari, Antique Bakery, Prince of Tennis and D.Gray-man.

YAY!

Gotta go, more cons coming up and another day of work.

Kat


	5. Chapter 5: Lord of All

**Title: Cornerstone  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Inu Yasha/Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha / Kouga mentions of Inu Yasha/Kagome and Inu Yasha/ Kikyo  
Category: Drama, romance, slash, Mpreg,  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Non-con, Mpreg, Incest, SPOILERS!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Inu Yasha or its chars. They are property of Rumiko Takashi and major companies. **

**Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!**

**The chapter titles are lyrics from the song "Cornerstone" by Day of Fire**

**Chapter 5: Lord of All**

I stood and stretched, allowing my sleeping muscles to wake.

"You are safe from others, the conniving she wolf Amaya has told others of our bonding. Relax and recover Otouto."

With that I walked towards the exit and left my brother to his thoughts.

********************************************************

I watched the sun come up and with it's rising I watched those in the wolf tribe set up a single stone alter and atop it a wooden one atop the highest ledge on their mountain territory.

It hadn't taken them long and in truth I hadn't expected it to. It took years for youkai and demons to mature and gain their majority and powers and most of the time it took less than a moment to end it all. I knew this all too well. I was young when Inu Yasha's and my father had died. He had died much too young in everyone's opinion.

And here I was once again witnessing another short lived demon life. The sad thing was I saw my father's death in Kouga's. A mate and father protecting those he loved and in a sense protecting his future. To mate was to pass on ones genes and to die protecting your mate was to protect your genes assuring their continuation. I doubt my father saw it that way and I doubt Kouga did either but either way they had done just that.

I wonder if the similarities had crossed Inu Yasha's mind, if the same thoughts had occurred to him and if they hadn't would they during his time of mourning?

When the sun had fully risen the wolf pack seemed to all wake and with them a sense of quiet and intense depression grew among their numbers and even the most jovial cubs seemed hollow eyed and quiet on the mourning of their fallen leader.

I found myself leaning against the far cave wall entrances watching as they filed out of their caves dressed in somber colors of deep browns and dark purples and the darkest color or mourning; black. I was joined by the Priestess Kagome and her friends who had known the wolf leader Kouga.

We watched as they all made a circle around the stone base of the wooden funeral pyre. They kept a large opening and it was then that a soft howling began from various places around the caves and mountains. Wolves; okami of all sizes, shapes, colors and ages on four paws had begun their song of loss and sorrow and all the tribe stood still while the howls grew in repetition and volume. I heard foot steps and turned to watch the old priestess Koname walk from the mouth of the cave the body of Kouga suspended on a wood and reed stretcher carried by four male pack members followed behind her.

They passed me and I saw Kouga's family following behind his body. His mother Amaya proud with her sorrow stood tall allowing quiet tears to fall from her eyes without acknowledging them as she walked. Her daughter and Kouga's younger sister Kourin followed arm in arm with a male who looked about the same age as Kouga had been but his sent gave no hint of shared blood. No, if anything I'd have to say this male was or would be the young Kourin's suitor if not mate. He held her to his side tightly as they walked as if afraid she would slip from his grasp to join her brother in the afterlife. Yes, they were definitely mates.

After them came my brother who looked deathly pale in the robes of deepest ebony that I had seen Koname carrying late last night. His pale hair hung limply over his shoulders and along his back and I shuddered to watch him. His eyes stared after Kouga's body as though he would crawl upon the funeral pyre and burn with his mate's body.

Someone had once said that to fall in love was to be swallowed by flames. When I was younger I thought it was horrible imagery but now, now I could see what they meant. To fall in love was to ignite a flame and the more your love grew the brighter and bigger the flame. If that love should end then just like a flame your heart flickers dangerously and its exquisite pain makes you wish to be doused by water or wind and even to burn til there is nothing left to burn.

Inu Yasha…that very thought was his being at this time. I feared for him and oddly enough my chest felt tight at the thought of him feeling that way. His pain made my chest hurt, the idea of him being in pain made my heart ache and my eyes hot and heavy.

I wanted to join him in his walk but it would be wrong. I was a replacement for the love he had lost. This would be his walk alone, one that I could not take with him. It would not be the first time but I felt guiltier about this one time than I had ever felt about the others.

That five minute walk had felt like eternity but it would be a weak person who looked away so I didn't and neither did the other onlookers.

I watched as fellow pack mates helped to lift onto an upraised stone that had been perfectly shaped just for that purpose for generations I would assume.

They priestess Koname stepped forward and raised her hands and all howling stopped and all eyes fell on her.

"It is a sad day. Today we lay to rest a young and proud leader of the wolf tribe. This is a first for many of you and for many of you like me this is but one of many times we have witnessed such sadness."

Quietly heads nodded.

"I have seen the deaths of young Kouga, his father kousetsu, and his grandfather Genrou. It doesn't lessen the pain or sorrow of the loss but makes it even more painful and makes us all more resolute to protect the future and our ways. Kouga's death has left a big rift in our pack and within our hearts and some…our souls. His death has also left us with new life and with that new life new hope and a new generation."

A few turned to glance at Inu Yasha whose hands wrapped protectively around his midsection, a rock on his turbulent emotional sea I suspect.

"So may we lay his soul to rest and help protect that which he gave his life protect!"

Howls erupted from the crowd and then calmed.

The priestess turned to face Kouga and lifted her hand to cup his unyielding cheek

Her words were soft but not soft enough that this Sesshomaru's ears could not hear her words.

"I worried about you Kouga but you have proven yourself again and again and this time I pray I live long enough to see your child grown and leading our people."

She stepped back and Kouga's mother stepped up and touched his cheek tenderly before gently brushing his bangs from his forehead which now was covered in the absence of his headband.

"Your father would be proud Ko, but I bet you already know that. Your child shall grow up free and happy, I promise you this. I will bear witness to it. Rest in peace my darling son and may I meet with you in the future. Punch your father for me. I don't know what's wrong with the men in this family, always leaving their mates to do all the work."

She gave a tearful smile and leaned down to kiss his forehead before turning to walk away. His sister walked up next supported by her mate.

"You bastard, didn't even get to tell you I was getting mated. I wanted you to give me away at the ceremony but I guess Inu Yasha will have to do. Bastard! Always had to do everything first, always had to be the brave one and the smart one…okay that's debatable but still. Oh, I'll miss you. Loud mouth…."

Her words became sobs and her mate held her tightly and then lead her over to her mothers waiting embrace before walking back over to Kouga's body.

"I won't forget the speech you gave me and if the need arises I'll do just as you did. I love her and I shall cherish her and every moment we have together. I wish you could have enjoyed your love longer Ko."

He turned and walked to stand over by the other speakers leaving Inu Yasha by himself.

He looked ghostly as he walked towards Kouga's body and knelt beside it, tears falling from his eyes like crystalline waterfalls.

"I miss you Ko. The little one kicks all the time and it's hard because I don't have your touch to calm him. I miss you so…much…If it wasn't for your cub I would follow you and you knew that. I will do what I can and one day we'll meet again and when that happens I want you to be proud to have had me as a mate. I was proud to have had you; I have never felt happiness like ours before. I'm being mated with Sesshomaru for my sake. I pray that I not burden him. I will live on for you Ko, for you and our cub. Thank you, I'll make sure your sacrifice wasn't in vain."

He leaned over and kissed the wolf prince on the lips and then lifted his head and looked over Kouga one last time before being helped out by Amaya. He stood and watched as the pack members who had helped carry out their leader now lifted him up and helped place him atop the wooden pyre. Once he was settled atop it they stepped back and the priestess lifted a lit torch and held it to the sky. It was then that I had noticed a pile of kindling under the pyre and watched as she lowered the torch and held it against the kindling.

It didn't take long for the twigs and dried leaves to light and soon the golden and copper flames dance upward and encompassed the body of the wolf pack leader until nothing was visible but flames. The pack slowly began dispersing as the acrid smell of burning flesh filled the air.

Inu Yasha looked ready to faint and yet he still stood there watching as the flames ate his beloved's body and the smell of his burning flesh filled his nostrils.

I walked behind him and placed my hand on his shoulder diverting his gaze from the billowing black smoke.

"Come, Inu Yasha. You need to rest; the stress will take its toll on your body."

No sooner had I said it that his body sagged and fell against my chest and would have slid to the ground had I not caught him. I set one arm around his back and the other under the crook of his knees and lifted him bridal style into my arms and carried him towards the cave.

Others stepped back, allowing me room to carry him into the cave and into his own den area. I laid him on his fur covered bed and tucked fur and soft leather blankets around his delicate frame.

It was as if my endless hours of watching had finally descended on me and I looked at Inu Yasha a minute before kicking off my shoes and outer robe and lay along a thin strip of furs a few inches from Inu Yasha and grabbed a stray scrap of blanket to cover myself.

The warmth Inu Yasha who was only inches away and the fur lined blanket and the sound of Inu Yasha's soft breathing was all I needed to lull me into sleep.

To be continued…..

Wow. Well this chapter is done and all in one night. Sesshomaru's thoughts are fun because they are what's running through my own head should such things happen to me or someone I love.

I'm still watching anime. Naruto, Bleach, D. Gray-man, Tales of the Abyss, Kurotsuji, code geass and Saiunkoku Monogatari are among my faves.

Well I'm gonna get off of here.

HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE~!!!

Kat


	6. Chapter 6: Show you’re strong

**Title: Cornerstone  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Inu Yasha/Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha / Kouga mentions of Inu Yasha/Kagome and Inu Yasha/ Kikyo  
Category: Drama, romance, slash, Mpreg,  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Non-con, Mpreg, Incest, SPOILERS!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Inu Yasha or its chars. They are property of Rumiko Takashi and major companies. **

**Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!**

**The chapter titles are lyrics from the song "Cornerstone" by Day of Fire**

**Chapter 6: Show you're strong**

I awoke to soft movements beside me. I kept my eyes closed but allowed my other senses to awake and used them to their full advantage. I inhaled deeply and tasted the dampness of the cave as well as the leather and fur of the blankets that surrounded me. I sniffed deeply and smelled leather, old fur, wet fur, musk and an overwhelming smell of sweetened milk and cedar mixed with pine.

Inu Yasha.

His sent was a mix of cedar and pine and other scents that could only be named as nature and with his ever progressing pregnancy was the scent of sweetened milk. His body like many males and females before him was beginning to produce the thick white substance to sustain his unborn cub.

I listened as the rustle of blankets sounded and the sound of hair rustling and then there was quiet as I felt the warm press of a body against my back. I stayed still and listened as heavy breathing became soft and even.

"Sesshomaru, are you awake?"

The sound of his voice was almost clear and awake with only a hint of sleep. He must have woken to relieve his bladder which his pup often laid upon.

"I am." My voice sounded thick and gruff with sleep.

"Did I wake you," he asked softly.

"No," I lied with an ease that was unusual for me.

I could feel his unease and decided to extend my lie, "I should've been up long ago but I suppose the comfort of this den has caused my body to lie along the furs longer than it should."

I heard his intake of breath and then what I can only describe as a mix between a snort and a laugh.

"You're a lousy liar."

I turned around then to look at him. His hair was a mussed mess and stiff in places from sleeping on it. His face was plumper than I had remembered from past run ins. He wore his inner white robes only which clung to his body in an almost loose way but still enabled you to see his plumping chest and rounded belly which seemed more distended without his outer layers.

I couldn't take my eyes from his body which grew ripe with cub and he noticed my scrutiny and a pleasant blush covered his face and traveled downwards and his arms quickly covered his body in embarrassment. It was my turn to give a soft chuckle as I leaned in closer and placed my hands atop his.

"There is no use hiding it Inu Yasha. I will not push you to mate and I will not ask for love any time in the near future but let me see my mate's body ripe with cub so that I may know what you will look like in the future ripe with our pups."

At that his blush deepened but his arms slackened allowing me the satisfaction and privilege of moving them aside. I kept my left linked with his right while my eyes roamed over his rounded form and then I slowly moved my right along his belly until movement caught my attention and not just in one spot, no movement in three places. I am no expert on childbirth or carrying but it seemed odd but kept this thought too myself. I did not want to worry or stress my brother, my mate.

I gently massaged and caressed his stomach thrilled at the small movements here and there and while I did so I chanced a glance at my brother's face. His eyes wee closed and a serene and pleasant look shone brightly on his visage.

"How do you feel today, Otouto," I asked ceasing my movements.

"Tired…drained…lost…and other things that I can't describe."

"Rest and recover and mourn but you must live on. I will not have others saying that this Sesshomaru does naught for his brother and mate and I will not have you perishing under my wing dear one."

I removed my hand from his stomach and then brought my other with his still in my clasp to my lips and placed a kiss upon it before releasing his hand and turned around before I sat up and lifted the blankets from myself and then turned to tuck Inu Yasha in further.

"I am going to find out where these wolves bathe, they do bathe don't they?"

Inu Yasha chuckled and snorted, "Of course! I would not mate Kouga not matter how much I loved him, if he did not bathe."

"Good, good. I'm will go bathe and send someone with food. Do not wait for me to eat. Eat til you are satisfied and then some and then rest."

With that I turned and left his den and found not only Amaya but her daughter Kourin and the Priestess Koname as well.

"Good morning Lord Sesshomaru. The Lady Kagome and Inu Yasha's human pack have departed for their village with promises of visiting again," said Amaya.

I must've made a face for that gave Amaya something else to say.

"Do not make that face Sesshomaru, I believe it is their way of giving you and Inu Yasha some space so that the two of you can get to better know each other."

I nodded and looked at the three.

"There is much that needs to be discussed between us and Inu Yasha as well but first he needs to recover. I will give him a month to do so but we shall discuss that later. I am need of a bath and if one of you would be so kind as to show me the way to your hot springs and if another would kindly feed my mate and his growing cub."

"Of course, I'll go make the dear something now. I doubt he's eaten more than a bite or three in these past few days," said Amaya as she wandered off.

"I'll show you the way to the hot springs, their near my den and I need to make Inu Yasha some fresh healing tea anyway."

She turned and walked and I followed. She talked idly about this and that and when we came to her den near the back end of the cave she lifted an old callused hand and pointed past her den.

"It's but a minute out of the back of the mountain cave and to the left. Your blood allows you the ability to scent and the smell of Hot Spring can't be missed; if you get lost follow your nose."

I nodded and went on my way.

It was just like she had said. I had found the hot springs easily enough and to the amusement of a few who had already found and were bathing in its warm waters.

I shrugged and made my way over to edge of jutting rocks and disrobed leaving my clothes a safe distance from the errant splashes of cubs. I then made my way over and into the springs. I ignored the onlookers and set about soothing muscle aches and sores along my body. I scrubbed myself and when my fingers had begun to prune lifted myself from the spring. I hadn't bothered with a towel and now I found myself wanting.

I looked around me and as I turned to step out of the spring I found a small group of giggling females watching with bright eyes and pink tinting their cheeks. I couldn't sit back down, it would show that I was uncomfortable with their starring so I took a step out and stood there a moment before walking to the spot where I had left my clothes. As I made my way there a slender tanned hand held out a length of dry cloth at chest level.

I turned to look at her with a raised brow. She was a comely she wolf with plump brown cheeks tinted pink, her long flowing black locks pulled back into twists beside her ears and soft honey colored eyes. She blushed deeper and turned her head away, "You can use this Sesshomaru - Sama."

I took it and quickly patted myself dry before wrapping it around my waist causing disappointed sighs and moans. I kept a straight face for the young ones benefit. I slid on my robe and undid the towel setting it atop my right shoulder while I tied my outer robe. I turned to face the young one and walked towards her.

"What's your name," I asked/

"Mosako, Sesshomaru – sama."

"Thank you Moskao," I said as I handed her the towel and walked away.

I found myself standing back at the den with little stress and once inside I found Inu Yasha picking at his food with a full expression on his face.

"Are you well fed brother?"

He blushed and nodded.

"Good, rest and recover. I will be here to watch over you."

I went to a corner and sat cross legged on a small pile of fur watched him push away his plates and then plop into the thick pile of furs, hay and brush that made up his comfy mattress. He lay down slowly rubbing his stomach and closed his eyes which drooped with the effort to stay awake after his filling meal.

It didn't take long for his soft breathing to fill the room and then very soft snoring.

I watched him and listened to each inhale and exhale of breath. I watched the rise and fall of his chest and each twitch his soft puppy ears made along with small movements in his fingers.

I once again lost track of time as he stirred into wakefulness again. He remained lying but turned on his side so that he could look up at me in my corner.

"You look like your thinking."

I couldn't find a reply. He was right; I was thinking and had been since everything had happened.

"See, you're lost in your thoughts again. What's up?"

At my puzzled look he further explained his question.

"What are you thinking about and does it involve me?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I opened them feeling a bit sturdier and grounded.

"Us, you, me, a little bit of everything I suppose."

He nodded quietly, "Is any of it bad?"

The barely heard question surprised me and I felt shocked but I answered quickly so no undue stress would arise.

"No, not really, I was just thinking about my next step, our next step."

"What do you think it should be," he asked as he huddled under the furs some more.

"It depends. Do you want to birth your cub here or would you prefer to birth it elsewhere?"

He drew his bottom lip into his mouth as he thought on it.

"I can not stay overly long away from our father's lands. They need watched and small things need taken care of. I am not big on demon and yokai social gatherings but if I am to appease the lords and ladies of other tribes then I must announce that I am now mated. This will bring annoyance but it will us end the many requests for marriage and bonds and alliances. Much work is ahead of me."

"So you want me to return with you to the castle," he asked softly.

"I will not force you. It is your decision and I will go with whatever you want. I am just letting you know that my duty will occasionally pull me from your side."

He nodded silently and stayed silent while he pushed himself into a sitting position.

"I see. Will I…"

"You have time to think on it. Tomorrow I must talk to Amaya and Koname and let them know of what is happening. I will need to return to the castle no later than four days. You need not follow, I will return shortly to hear your decision and to make mine."

He nodded and struggled to stand. I stood and quickly went to his side helping him up and in the process he stumbled falling against my chest. His hands dug into my robes, fisting them as his body trembled slightly against mine. I wrapped my arms around him unsure of what to say let alone as to why I had to say it.

"I feel like I'm being swallowed by an incoming tide," he said muffled against my chest.

"Yes, I understand that sentiment. I wish I could say I didn't feel the same."

He was quiet besides a few soft sniffles. We stood like that for a while until he finally pushed me away.

"Come on, let's go for a walk. I could use some fresh air."

I followed and if he had walked off a ledge I might have followed as lost in thought as I was.

We walked until the light in the sky had all but faded and then we walked back to the cave and its occupants who stared wonderingly at us. We passed them as we returned to what I now liked to think of as 'our' den. When we entered I found two large platter like plates set up on the floor filled with steaming hot meat and fresh steamed vegetables in a meaty broth.

We both sat down and dug in with hunger egging us on. When we had had our fill I stood up and lifted the plates piling one on top the other and placed them outside our den entrance. I turned to find Inu Yasha trying to reach his swollen feet. I bent over and lifted him bridal style into my arms and walked over to the furs placing him atop them. He looked ready to protest until I knelt at his feet taking his right into my hand massaging and kneading it in the hopes of working out and soreness. When he lay back and closed his eyes I went on to the next foot. When I thought he was asleep I stood and once again tucked him in and made my way to my corner only to be stopped by a tug on my robe.

I turned questioningly to look into his tired face.

"Two can share these furs, we've shared them before. Besides…I'm cold and your pretty warm, must be because you're hot blooded…" he fell off into a mumble about hot bloodedness and hard headedness.

I lay beside him and pulled the fur blankets over myself closing my eyes. It wasn't long before I found him pressed against my back just like before.

Sleep found both of us, as we cuddled under furs and huddled lost in our own confusion.

To be continued….

Not bad….two chapters in two nights. Can't complain too much, I have fics I haven't worked on in over 4 years.

Kat


	7. Chapter 7: All my needs they fall

**Title: Cornerstone  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Inu Yasha/Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha / Kouga mentions of Inu Yasha/Kagome and Inu Yasha/ Kikyo  
Category: Drama, romance, slash, Mpreg,  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Non-con, Mpreg, Incest, SPOILERS!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Inu Yasha or its chars. They are property of Rumiko Takashi and major companies. **

**Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!**

**The chapter titles are lyrics from the song "Cornerstone" by Day of Fire**

**Chapter 7: All my needs they fall**

The quiet bustle of the wolf clan had become my morning alarm. It was a calm and peaceful way to wake up and one I could become accustomed to. I had been awoken in many ways whether from Rin's over exuberant shouts to wake or her bouncing upon my mattress often followed by Jaken's rants on decorum maturity and respect. Then there was Jaken on his own with his whiny high pitched pleading for me to wake because of a meeting or gathering or emergency he deemed needed my attendance.

Here I had peaceful means to waking and my favorite was the stirring of Inu Yasha. He was like clock work. His body demanded release in the early morning before the wolf tribe woke fully and then once again after they were up and about. I would wake enough the first time to listen and make sure he was well and would fall back asleep once he returned and the two of us would slumber until his second trip.

I heard his footfalls as he returned and moved to sit up allowing the blankets to pool in my lap.

I watched as he entered looking more awake than he had at other times. His hair was already straightened and his face freshly cleaned with the smell of lard soap scented with mandarins was any indication.

He carefully averted his gaze from me as if afraid I would say something that would cause him pain or discomfort and as I thought on it I realized that it had now been over seven days since the wolf prince Kouga had been killed in battle and it was the day I said I would set off for western lands and our fathers land to take care of business among other things.

I stood and stretched and approached him, "Do not look so down trodden Inu Yasha."

He sat on a wooden stool someone in the tribe had made for him for comfort while carrying and avoided my gaze.

"As I have said before, I will go and take care of business and our lands and be back in no more than two weeks."

"I know, I know! I just don't…."

He fell quiet and looked up into my eyes; his own filled with frustrated sorrow.

"You feel ill-at ease in your current condition I understand. If I hurry and leave this morning then there is less to be done and I shall return quicker. And besides, this gives you time to decide without my presence to make you feel obligated."

He sighed and his eyes looked watery and I did what I had done a few times since I had reunited with him and become his mate, I embraced him from my standing position and rubbed his back gently.

"Do not give me that look and do not fret. I shall return. I hear from Amaya that your human priestess Kagome and your pack have been sighted. It should take them less than a couple hours to get here. Have them stay and enjoy their company while I'm gone."

He nodded sniffling. I have a feeling that when this pregnancy is over I shall see my spunky half brother and his boisterous posturing once again. I'll be saddened a bit but I think I will we more relieved than saddened in the end.

I released him and then tilted his head up so that I could gaze into golden eyes. I leaned down and placed a kiss atop his head and then one upon his lips. Instead of a quick peck I deepened our first kiss until we broke apart gasping for breath.

I walked away and found my pelts and robes and donned them and then I felt hands from behind, helping to clasp and tie. When I was all dressed I felt his head lean against my shoulders.

"Return and I'll give you my answer."

I nodded and walked towards the den exit, his hand had somehow found mine and I kept it at my side as we walked towards the cave entrance.

At the entrance we found Koname waiting with a grin, "So you leave then, well make sure to return. I'll not watch this one mourn again"

I nodded and brought our clasped hands to my lips and kissed his hand before releasing it. I walked to the mountain ledge and jumped, feeling the wind in my hair as I fell, landing and then bounding off of a jutting rock and into the tree tops below.

And that's how I made my way home to the western lands, one bound and jump after another through trees until I reached the castle walls. Guards greeted me and I gave nods as acknowledgements as I made my way inside.

It was odd being inside these walls again; they somehow felt different, lonelier.

My arrival must have made its way around the castle through staff and guards because soon enough I heard the loud and enthusiastic shouts of Rin she ran into the main reception room wrapping her arms around my legs.

"Lord Sesshomaru, your home!"

"Yes Rin, I'm home."

"What happened? What happened?"

She jumped up and down excitedly while Jaken watched with a scowl on his face one moment and worried curiosity the next.

"Yes, do tell us Sesshomaru. What happened, the rumors have extended far and wide across the land," said a honey laced feminine voice.

I turned to look into the bright gold eyes of my mother who stood tall in all her five feet looking bigger with her aura of superiority, with long flowing white hair placed in two pigtails at the back of her head and her bangs/sides flowing down the sides of her face framing it perfectly. Her slender red outlined eyes beautiful and calculating. She was beautiful and her age would never give itself away no matter what century. Her robes were long and flowing in beautiful contrasting shades of red, white, pale blue and silver.

"Greetings Okaa-san, it is good to see you well."

"Do not give me honeyed words to distract me Sesshomaru. You're Uncle and brothers await you along with your captain of the guard among others."

I felt a headache coming on and knew it would only get worse as the day wore on so I followed to spare myself some future agitation and pain.

We had walked through a hallway, Rin's hand in mine and Jaken muttering behind us as we made our way to my meeting room. Upon reaching the door it opened revealing many grinning faces and a few solemn ones.

"So he returns," goaded a taller and well muscled man who looked not more than five years my senior. His long white hair pulled back into a long flowing ponytail atop his head, his bangs thin and left to the sides of his face his bangs covering most of his forehead, his face near perfection of masculine beauty as humans considered it aside from the twisting sets of red lines along both high cheekbones.

"Yes, it would be irresponsible of me to leave the throne in your hands too long Otooji," I responded walking into the room and showing Rin to an empty cushion at the head of the room.

I watched as Rin took her seat and then took mine causing many grins. I had taken the seat that I had taken many times before, the seat of the head of household. My Uncle continued grinning as he took his seat beside Rin, rustling her hair playfully.

I looked around me noting who was present, my mother, my Uncle on my mothers side; also known as Shanshouto, my older half brother who resembled me in size and slender build but his hair was more like my fathers and his own fathers, it curled here and there so he threw it back into a pony tail to keep it out of his eyes and yet still stray strands curled free to rustle against his forehead. He was son to my father's brother, my mother's first mate.

"It's as if he's forgotten us," he joked.

"As if he could forget us Kouakajou", said our younger brother who was half as serious as I'd used to be but with a constant scowl on his face that one could mistake for irritation or constipation. His hair was much like mothers in pale white coloring and straightness. His hair was kept in a cloth tied bun atop his head and short cut bangs were the only free flowing hair he allowed.

"Quiet Kouakajou, Hagashouri. I'm waiting for your brother to give me a reply to my earlier question."

I would have sighed if it would alleviate any of the stress.

"Shall we begin with what rumors have reached your ears and go from there? The less I have to explain the better."

"There have been quite a few Oi. The important one says the vile hanyou Naraku has been destroyed."

"Yes, Naraku is dead. Inu Yasha and his group along with this Sesshomaru have made sure of it."

Shouts of happiness and murmurs filled the room but my Uncle silenced them with a raised hand and a loud clearing of his thoat.

"That is not all. What I say is rumor but there is fact to back it up. It is said that Prince Kouga leader of the Wolves to the East is no longer among the living. The howls heard almost a week ago indicate a death in the wolf ranks."

There was no question in his words, he was too old and wise to play he knew what all the signs pointed to.

"He is dead."

"You witnessed this death; I can see it in your eyes Sesshomaru."

I suppose it was better to prepare them now instead of bringing it up later.

So I cleared my throat and began; "Inu Yasha was there with his pack and Kouga with a few of his. It seemed to be going well but something about Inu Yasha was off. His movements, his stance, his reaction and then I saw Naraku's desperation as he tried to take someone with him to his grave. I saw tentacles and Inu Yasha standing there with his arms wrapped around his middle. It was too late when I realized."

"No…"

I looked up at my older brother whose own eyes were widened in disbelief.

"Is he…"

I shook my head as the sound of Inu Yasha's scream echoed in my head, a memory I would never forget.

"The wolf prince threw himself in front of Inu Yasha and took the blow. It was as if the tentacles had pierced through his body and then enlarged once inside. It hadn't taken long before he…"

"Inu Yasha…was carrying? He carries the heir to the wolf throne…"

It wasn't a question; you could see the pieces falling into place in the faces of those around me.

"What will happen to Inu Yasha Sesshomaru – sama?"

I turned and looked into Rin's worried face.

"I was put into the middle of a political fiasco and being who I am and being who he is there was only one convenient way to solve any problems before they became such."

"So that solves another rumor mystery," replied my mother with a calculating glance in my direction.

"So when is the mating ceremony," asked Kouakajou?

"I promised to wait on his answer. He is large with cub and soon to birth it. I promised not to mate him until the cub was birthed and he was ready."

"Why wait, he's a hanyou and should be proud to take you as a mate," said Hagashouri with a sniff.

"I will not pretend to know Inu Yasha's heart or mind but I will say what I've observed. I have never seen Inu Yasha look more lost than I have these past few days. If not for the cub I daresay he would have followed Kouga into the afterlife."

"It has been a while since I've seen your younger brother; I've heard tales and stories of his travels. It will be interesting to see him once again. I have not seen him since he was a new born pup."

"It is his decision to return here or stay where he will to birth his cub. I want him to be comfortable. If he decides to stay here you all most be on your best behavior. He is not to be under any unnecessary stress."

"I'd say you're quite attached to him Ototo."

I ignored the comment and stood up stretching, "I am only going to say it once, he is to be my mate and as such I will not tolerate any maltreatment of him or his person. Let it be known to all family and ties and to all servants and guards. He's suffered enough; he will not suffer behind these walls or on my land."

"Brrrrrr…Understood. It's kind of scary when your eyes go all red like that Sesshomaru."

I ignored my brother's comment and made my way out of the room.

"It's nice to see you have acted on your feelings Sesshomaru. You are certainly growing up nicely," my mother said from beside me.

I sighed then, "One step has been made I have several more to make before he can be brought into another lions den."

"Do not worry. I'll not let any harm befall your fathers other son. I hear he takes after your father in looks, although rather effeminately."

"You shall see soon enough mother, since your free would you like to help me make announcements to fellow lords and ladies on my soon to be mating and apologizing on turning down their offers?"

She sighed then and turned her head and called behind her, "Jaken!"

"Yes, Ma'lady!"

"Have the servants bring tea and dinner to Sesshomaru's office. I have a feeling we'll be there for a while."

With that he was gone and we were off to begin the task of straightening this castle and unfinished business for Inu Yasha's impending arrival.

To be continued…

Some original chars and some loose ends tied in and others to be tied. Some reviews had questions and some pointed out what I like to call loop holes. The fun of writing is loopholes. Heck everything has loopholes and forgotten tid bits just read or watch and enjoy. Did you know that fighters in Brave Heart had wrist watches on? Ooops. Oh well get over and on with it.

So things are starting to get good. Keep reading!

Kat

Japanese Notes:

*Otooji – Uncle

*Shanshouto – Beautiful death

*Kouakajou – Beautiful red death

*Hagashouri – Impatient victory

*Oi – Nephew


	8. Chapter 8: Be a Cornerstone

**Title: Cornerstone  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Inu Yasha/Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha / Kouga mentions of Inu Yasha/Kagome and Inu Yasha/ Kikyo  
Category: Drama, romance, slash, Mpreg,  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Non-con, Mpreg, Incest, SPOILERS!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Inu Yasha or its chars. They are property of Rumiko Takashi and major companies. **

**Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!**

**The chapter titles are lyrics from the song "Cornerstone" by Day of Fire**

**Chapter 8: Be a Cornerstone**

It never fails for a day to turn into a week and a week to multiply into two, I had sent out many letters and notices and made inquiries into my land and its tenants and dwellers; demon, youkai, human and otherwise.

Repairs were made to nearby villages and to the castle itself. I gave my mother the task of making my room more friendly and appeasing to Inu Yasha's tastes. It needed to be spacious and my bed needed new stuffing and a good cleaning. It has been a while since I slept in it and even while I was here I did no sleeping in it. I found myself much too busy for such luxuries. I often woke in a chair in front of my desk or on a cushion by the fireplace in my receiving room.

The warm summer months have given way to the fall as leaves changed from greens to warm colors of brown, golden yellow, orange, red and even a few shades of deep purple. The lands around my castle were ablaze in color; a perfect time to bring Inu Yasha home.

"Sesshomaru, there's a messenger from the village," called Hagashouri as he entered my office from the hallway.

"What news does he bring," I asked as I sorted paperwork in the hopes of clearing off my desk and ridding it of unnecessary mess.

"He says that the repairs have been made to the surrounding villages and all is ready for the winter aside from the harvest which will be bountiful for all."

"Good, good. Thank you Hagashouri, has mother and the housemaids finish preparing the nursery?"

I heard a loud sigh, "I believe it is finished but you know how mother is perfection must be obtained when it concerns any of her children and the things that surround them."

I knew this all too well. The women who had birthed me and my siblings picked only the best mates with the best lands and best breeding. She had power, beauty, good breeding, intelligence and enough enigmatic presence to gain them. Her first mate had been a love match her second was my father and he was stepping in to care for his brother's widow to care for her and her son and in the process I was conceived. It was friendship but not love and so when I grew old enough she gave me the choice of staying or going with her. I chose to stay. She found her final mate in the dog clan of the south and thus bore my brother. He still lives and from what my elder brother has said; they stay in contact.

It is good to have those with power and connections close at hand.

"So when will you go to get him," asked Hagashouri as he fiddled with foreign objects among my shelves.

"If I didn't know you so well, I'd say you're excited to meet him Ototo."

"Perhaps, or maybe I'm just curious to meet the man you would take as mate when you have turned down so many of high class and pure blood."

I smiled and turned around to look him in the eye, "You shall meet him soon. I am late to return to him as it is so let me finish this remaining paper work and then do a final walk through of the castle and my lands and I shall be on my way to fetch him."

He gave a slight smirk and nodded, "I shall go check on mother's progress. Tell us when you are leaving this time. It would be proper to see you off and greet you both when you return."

With that he turned and left the room.

It was hard to concentrate after that. My nerves got the better of me but I had finished all accounts and balances and filed all paper work just as night fell. I stood and made my way to my newly renovated bedroom, as I walked the clean halls and saw not a cobweb or insect in sight and felt more prepared for Inu Yasha's arrival.

I found my quarters and opened the door and began scrutinizing everything around me. My fireplace was lit basking the room in a golden glow. It smelled of sunflowers and cinnamon with a hint of pine. My mother had placed a large vase of sunflowers on the table in my sitting room and the couches had all been replaced or cleaned to look new. New dust or mildew smell remained. I opened the door to my bed chamber and found a large bed taking up most of the large room. It was covered in red and white linens and quilts along with a white fur covering all of the bed. New pillows littered the top and a few extra set aside on a bench at the bottom of the bed.

It looked satisfactory and now to sleep in it and scent it with my scent. It all smelled new and it was time to give it a scent of comfort. I slid my usual attire off and turned to look at the small fireplace at the far wall which crackled quietly. It was warm enough to strip naked just this once so I did. I slid under the covers and rolled and slid under the covers scenting the blankets and bed with my own personal scent. When it was done to my satisfaction I closed my eyes and allowed sleep to pull me under.

********************************************************

The next morning I made the rounds as promised with my brothers and Uncle. The villages were in good shape for the winter as my brother had said and all repairs had been made to walls and houses alike. My own castle was sturdy and strong as it had always been.

Night had once again fallen before the task was finished but once back in the castle we all settled down in the dining room for dinner.

"So were you satisfied Sesshomaru," asked my Uncle.

"Hai, Otooji. You all have taken fine care of my lands during my absence. I can leave in the morning to go and fetch my mate."

"Good! I will have the kitchen staff prepare a feast for his arrival. What are his favorite foods?"

"It is appreciated mother but perhaps something small will be better. Inu Yasha tends to stress under social pressures. It'll probably be best if I just bring him home and take him straight to our room. Once he is settled then we can properly welcome him."

"If you say so Sesshomaru, I don't remember any of the rumors saying he was so fragile."

"He is more fragile than he looks. I have learned this firsthand."

She nodded, "Let's eat. Tomorrow Sesshomaru brings home his mate."

********************************************************

I woke early and found the breakfast table set and ready as well as most of my household wide awake eating. My maids and servants were bustling here and there. You could feel the nervous excitement in their hurried actions.

"Stop staring and eat! You'll need your energy."

I blinked and dug into my food with my mind else where. I have no idea what I was eating only that it fulfilled its purpose in filling my belly. I stood and walked out of the room and down the hall at a grueling pace and found myself standing in the stone entrance way with my brothers gazing at me; Kouakajou with a wide grin and Hagashouri with a straight face which I could only hazard was his version of a smile.

"Ah Un is reigned to the chariot and waiting. Mother packed a fur-lined cloak for Inu Yasha and stowed it on the chariot. Here is yours, she's likely to reprimand you if you go without your own," Hagashouri said handing me my cloak.

I took it and wrapped it around me, tying it in front tightly to avoid losing it while in the air. I walked past them getting a sound thump on the back from Kouakajou in the process.

I found Ah Un standing there excited to be reigned and ready to go. I walked over and gave both a good pat on the neck before walking behind them and stepping up on the chariot. I spaced my feet out and lifted my fu-lined hood over my head, not bothering with my free hair sliding out past the hood. I took the reins and then gave a shout, "Ah Un!"

They took off trotting into a full gallop upwards and into the sky. Pale blue autumn sky opened up and soon I found myself looking down on the castle grounds and surrounding villages. I watched familiar scenery fly by and soon the mountains came into sight. I pulled on the reins bringing Ah Un into trot as we slowly began descending into the mountain path. I watched as wolves howled and yipped bringing out their human counterparts from dens and caves among the mountain walls.

I pulled tightly on the reins forcing Ah Un to land on a narrow but sturdy rock under the rock ledge the wolf prince had been cremated on. I wrapped their reins around one of the chariot handles and reached down finding the fur-line cloak my mother had made sure to pack for Inu Yasha. I carried it in my arms as I passed onlookers and made my way to the cave entrance.

"It's nice to see you again, Sesshomaru – sama," said an old but wizened voice.

I looked up and found Koname at the entrance wrapped in thick brown furs that one could only assume were made of bear fur of bison hide.

"And you, Koname – Sama. How does Inu Yasha fare?"

She gave a knowing smile and turned her back to me walking into the cave, "Come and see for yourself, young Sesshomaru."

I ignored her ribbing and walked after her into the communal den area. I found others eyes locked on me as I did so and I wondered what they found so interesting. Had they not believed I would return for him? There were no bonds of mating yet but I had given my word and that was good enough for me and my peers but evidentially surprising to these wolves.

"Do not scowl so, Sesshomaru. They merely want to see the one who takes our Inu Yasha away."

I just ignored their stares and continued through the cave halls until I found myself standing in front of Inu Yasha's den once more. I watched as Koname pushed aside the entrance flap and entered. I followed close behind and as I entered I saw Inu Yasha sitting on his stool talking with Amaya and Kourin.

"Speak of the devil, Hello Sesshomaru – sama. I see you have returned as promised. Come Kourin, let's let them speak."

Amaya stood and exited the den, her grinning daughter behind her. I turned and saw that Koname was gone leaving us completely alone.

"You returned," said Inu Yasha with a tone of happiness.

"You didn't doubt this Sesshomaru's words as well did you," I asked in disbelief.

"You are mating your hated hanyou brother who is carrying one of your rival's heir it's a tad hard not to feel some awe and hillarity at the situation before us."

"I suppose that is one way of putting it."

I took a deep breath and walked over to kneel in front of Inu Yasha.

"I will inform you since we have not been on the best of terms before this and you know little of this Sesshomaru that I am not one to give my word lightly. My word is my honor and I hold it in high regard. If you agree then you are my mate and so to harm you is to harm me, to question you is to question me, to think ill of you is to think ill of me. Understand?"

He looked down at me looking the picture of lost youth. His nervousness showed as he wrung his hands and nervously chewed on his lip.

I took his left hand in my and unwound his fingers so that they lay straight out in front, straight as an arrow.

"Do you take this Sesshomaru as your mate Inu Yasha," I asked holding his other hand against my chest.

A blush covered his face and neck as he leaned forward, his bangs covering his lovely golden eyes.

"If you can prove you'll care for me and my cub," his choked voice softly loosed.

"Then that is a yes," with that I took his left ring finger in my hand brought it to my lips placing a chaste kiss upon his knuckles.

"I hear they put rings on this finger as proof of their life bond, is this true Inu Yasha."

He nodded and I lifted his ring finger sucking it into my mouth. He gasped and squirmed trying to free his finger.

"Ahhh….uhh..no, don't not here….ahhh.."

His pleading voice was beautiful and needy and even though I could enjoy it for hours I chose instead to bite down on that wiggling finger causing a gasp of shock and pain to leave those endearing lips.

"What the hell did you do that for you bastard! All that sweet talk just so you could bite me, what the hell is wrong with you!?"

I pulled his finger from my mouth and grinned at seeing his fiery tempers return. I then glanced down at his finger and saw a perfect ring of teeth marks around his finger. I grinned at my own childish desire brought to life and then licked a few leaking droplets of crimson blood from his finger.

"This is your ring brother. Wear it proudly. This will have to do for now. When you have birthed the cub and recovered then I shall mark you properly between the sheets but for now I am appeased.

I saw his eyes pinned to his finger and saw the thoughts passing through his eyes and then the blush of acknowledgement.

"Now that I have marked you shall we discuss what you have decided? Will you birth the cub here or return with me to your new home that is somewhat of an old one."

He was silent and I feared he would say he was staying but he was one for surprises.

"Let's go. I packed a few things."

I was shocked for a moment before I stood and leaned over him placing a kiss upon his lips which became deeper as my tongue invaded his mouth and his hands gripped my arms tightly. When I released his mouth his breath was ragged, his cheeks pink and his eyes glazed. I placed my hand on his stomach which had grown even more in my two weeks of absence feeling the motions and movements beneath my palm of his soon to be born cub.

"How much longer," I asked as I stared at his moving stomach.

"I'm about seven moons along and Koname says I'll probably birth it before I hit my eighth moon. She says first cubs are either early or late but mine is active enough that she's betting on early."

I nodded and held my hand out to him. He took it and stood somewhat clumsily. I saw the fur-lined hood laying of the floor and bent over picking it up. I unraveled it, opening it and then lifting it over Inu Yasha's head and around his shoulders. I tied it tight at the throat and grabbed a clasp, clasping it at his chest and above and below his bulging stomach. I looked him over and went over to a pile of furs he had kept in the corner and grabbed the thickest one wrapping it around him over the cloak.

"Mother hen," he muttered playfully.

I tightened my own cloak and watched Inu Yasha's eyes fall on a small wooden box. I leaned down and lifted it into my arms, "Is this all?"

He nodded, "Yes, besides we'll be back for visits."

With that we exited the den and made our way to the communal den where Kourin, Koname, Amaya and Kourin's mate sat with others.

Amaya stood up and made her way to us. She stopped in front of Inu Yasha and cupped his face in her hands.

"My you've grown and matured since I've known you. Take care of yourself and give us a howl as soon as your pains start. We'll be there as fast as four feet can carry us. You are always apart of our pack Inu Yasha, Kouga would have it no other way."

She leaned in kissing him on the forehead and then on both cheeks, wiping away an errant tears that feel from his eyes.

Kourin stepped up pulling him into a hug, "I look forward to seeing my niece or nephew. Do just as mother said. I don't want to miss the birth. Take care Inu Yasha, write and visit often. AND you keep him healthy and treat Ko's cub with love."

I took her glare and warning with a curt nod and watched as she let go of him and patted him on the cheek.

Koname was the last one to stand and make her way over to us. She looked us both over and grinned nodding.

"I see you've given him a mating mark finally."

Inu Yasha lifted his finger cradling it against his chest blushing.

"You are always welcome among us Inu Yasha. You leave here today royalty in both our tribe and yours, heir to the Inu clan and giver of life to the heir to the wolf tribe. We have already spoke of the birth and I know you want me present, is that fine with you Sesshomaru – sama?"

"Of course, if my mate desires it then let it be so."

She grinned and nodded, "Wise man, wise man. I shall see you in less than a full moon Inu Yasha. I doubt the cub will wait much longer. Go and be well young ones."

With that we made our way to Ah Un and I stood to the side and motioned Inu Yasha forward. He stepped up somewhat hesitantly and turned to face me. I leaned down and placed the wooden box beside him.

"It is a long journey and cold up in the clouds, have a care and pull your hood up."

He nodded and did so as I stood behind him and brought my arms on either side of him. I grasped one of the bars and unwrapped Ah Un's reins. I whistled calling at their names as we took off at a trot which turned into a gallop and into the sky once again.

Inu Yasha leaned back against me as the sky unfolded before us along with our future. I wrapped my free hand around him, my other guiding our chariot home.

To be continued…

"Gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change and break away." – Break Away, Kelly Clarkson.

That lyric has always been one of my favorites. So this fic takes off and hopefully I can continue writing like this. Keep reading and I'll keep writing.

Kat


	9. Chapter 9: Be a Cornerstone

**Title: Cornerstone  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Inu Yasha/Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha / Kouga mentions of Inu Yasha/Kagome and Inu Yasha/ Kikyo  
Category: Drama, romance, slash, Mpreg,  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Non-con, Mpreg, Incest, SPOILERS!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Inu Yasha or its chars. They are property of Rumiko Takashi and major companies. **

**Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!**

**The chapter titles are lyrics from the song "Cornerstone" by Day of Fire**

**Chapter 9: Be a Cornerstone**

Time flies when you are lost in your own thoughts or worries and time seems to fly even faster when you are happy. The happier you are the faster time flies. It seemed as though we had just taken flight when we found ourselves soaring above the castle grounds.

Ah Un seemed to move on their own as the slowly descended into the courtyard and came to a swift stop in front of the castle entrance. Our arrival was anticipated and probably watched for if the small crowd huddled around the doorway was any indication.

I reluctantly loosed my hands from around Inu Yasha and handed Ah Un's reins over to one of the stable hands standing nearby before stepping off the chariot. Inu Yasha turned to watch me step off the chariot but didn't have long to think on what his actions would be before I extended my hand to him in assistance. He took it stepping carefully off the chariot and onto the frost bitten ground. I looked at his hand in mine and felt his warmth and found myself lost in the sensation.

"Welcome home brothers!"

Kouakajou's boisterous voice sounded thunderous in the quiet of my shared moment of happy contentment but how could I anger at a welcome?

"Inu Yasha, this is my older brother Kouakajou. He is your brother by mated bond and your cousin by blood. It is all very confusing and I shall explain it to you in due time."

Inu Yasha looked up at Kouakajou and studied him for a moment before grinning.

"Does he always grin like that?"

The question caught me off guard and it seemed to have caught Kouakajou off guard as well as his smiled gave way to shock.

"I'll be damned! He's Uncle's blood isn't he!? Sounds just like your father Sesshomaru."

Inu Yasha shrugged and tugged on my sleeve catching my attention. I saw his breath in the air and realized he was shivering.

"Come Sesshomaru bring him in to the sitting room to meet the others before he catches a cold or worse. If that happens mother will have us both by the ears."

I nodded and led Inu Yasha through the doorway trailed by Kouakajou. We passed guards and maids who stood tall and straight saluting my new mate and me, showing proper respect. Soon we had passed most of my staff as we came to the sitting room and entered finding my mother and Uncle sitting across from each other on cushions atop furs placed before the fireplace.

"Welcome home, Inu Yasha," my mother stood gracefully and made her way towards us.

She came to stand in front of us a warm smile brightening her features. She slowly looked Inu Yasha over before gently placing her hands on his cheeks.

"Goodness you're chilled to the bone. Come child; sit in front of the fire. My brute of a son has left you standing and out in this cold far too long."

Her hands fell away from his face as she grabbed his free hand and tugged him towards a large pile of plush cushions in front of the fire place, his hand leaving mine in the process. She helped him shed his fur-lined cloak and handed it off to a servant before helping him into a sitting position before the fire.

His hair fell in silvery tendrils along his wind blushed face contrasting nicely in the glow of the fire place.

"Better," she asked brightly

"Much. Thanks."

He muttered it softly but you could see the gratefulness reflected in his eyes.

"Inu Yasha, meet my mother. Mother, Inu Yasha."

"Don't ask for a name, simply call me mother. You are mating Sesshomaru after all. Why bother which such small trivialities."

Uncle leaned over and placed a steaming cup into Inu Yasha's hands, "Drink up boy, it'll warm you inside and out."

Inu Yasha turned to give me a questioning look.

"He's harmless as well, or as harmless as he could be. Meet our Uncle Shanshouto he is mother's brother and a great help when it came to running things while I was away."

"Does anyone in this household have a normal name?"

The comment was said softly but laughter erupted around us.

"You are an absolute darling! You do remind me of your father. So much of his fire and spunk are in your eyes, what a joy to see it once again."

Inu Yasha sniffed and sipped his hot tea. I shed my own cloak, passing it off to a servant before taking a seat next to Inu Yasha and my Uncle.

Inu Yasha sat back and sipped his tea, one hand gently moving along his swollen belly. I watched my mother's eyes land on his belly and saw the light dance in them.

"Are they being active," she asked looking up into his eyes.

He startled at her words and looked up at her, "Yes, he or she has warmed up and seems to be letting me know their pretty miffed about being out in the cold for so long."

Her eyebrows rose slightly, unnoticeable to most but she was my mother and I knew that the gears were going in her head.

"How far along are you Inu-chan?"

"I'm almost eight moons," he answered smiling.

"You seem as though you're busting at the seams love, has anyone ever told you that there could be more than one cub growing inside you," her question was asked in kindness and very tacitly as only she could ask it.

"You think it could be," he asked as he looked down at his belly in awe.

"It's highly possible. Has your healer said anything concerning it?"

Inu Yasha rubbed his belly while his eyes closed in thought, "She did say that I probably would birth in my eighth moon."

"I'm betting she had the same thought," I said aloud.

"You think it's more than one as well," Inu Yasha asked looking up into my eyes.

"I am no expert at carrying or the birthing of pups but it amazed me that movement in one area would then occur in an area farther away a second could be seen," I left out my thoughts on his large size. It was best not to say any thing that could be considered hurtful.

He nodded and rubbed his belly lovingly, "I see."

"Seems we have gained a strong asset in you Inu Yasha, multiple births are a rarity now days even in the Inu Clan," said Kouakajou as he entered the room followed by Hagashouri.

Inu Yasha's cheeks pinkened slightly but he showed no other sign of having heard the comment.

"Have Inu Yasha's things been taken to our room," I asked as I stood up.

"Yes, we had the servants take them up as soon as you both went inside," answered Hagashouri whose eyes quickly glanced at Inu Yasha and then away.

"Inu Yasha, this is my younger brother, Hagashouri. Hagashouri this is my mate Inu Yasha."

Hagashouri made a curt bow, "Pleased to meet you."

Inu Yasha inclined his head and then gave a deep yawn.

"Goodness it seems we've worn him out," said Uncle as took Inu Yasha's tea cup from him.

"Why don't you show him to your quarters and let him rest a bit. Dinner is being prepared, we will wake you when it is served," said my mother acting every bit the lady of the house.

"Good idea mother."

I leaned down and gave Inu Yasha both my hands, helping him to stand. Once he was standing he stretched placed one hand on his lower back.

"Cub or cubs, I can't wait for them to be born. Between my swollen feet, aching back and abused bladder I feel like I've been battling for eight moons."

I took his hand in mine and my other behind him at his lower back, "Let me get you settled in and I'll help alleviate some of your ailments."

We walked past my brothers, my youngest sporting a fierce blush the other grinning wickedly. I didn't comment.

Inu Yasha walked slowly although walked wasn't the word for it. At one time my brother barreled, strutted or trudged now he seemed to waddle. He reminded me of a large gander as he waddled, head held high and eyes bright. My brother had been handsome and beautiful before but now he glowed and the idea of him ripe with pups was almost a turn on. The thought of him carrying mine was most definitely a turn on.

I had found my thoughts a good distraction and it was as if we had hardly walked at all when we arrived at our quarters. I opened the large wooden doors and led Inu Yasha through. Our small sitting room was once again warmed by a roaring fire.

"Would you feel more comfortable on one of the couches or on the bed?" His tiredness must have gotten the better of him because he stood there eyes half closed looking serene in his thoughts.

"Bed it is," I said as I pulled him further into the room and towards another large door.

I opened the door and heard a soft intake of breath.

"It's so large…"

"I had a moderately smaller one but I left the renovation of my quarters and most of the castle in mother's hands and as you can see money or luxury is not a worry for her."

I left out the thought of my mother considering my sex life. That was enough to make me want to order another bed not tainted with my mothers thoughtful but somewhat wicked thoughts.

Inu Yasha looked around the room at the paintings on the wall of old scenes of the Inu clan in full dog form either standing proud or watching over pups. One painting stood out among them all and that was the one he stared at the longest. It was of father and his mother. I wondered where my mother had found it. I hadn't noticed the other night, though I had been rather exhausted.

"When…."

I looked up at the painting and took in the small details before answering, "I believe it was during the early months of her pregnancy."

He nodded and turned to me smiling, "Thank you."

"I wish I could take credit but I believe my mother found it, I myself never new that such a painting existed."

"Your mother is very kind. Why is that wall empty?"

I looked at where he pointed and saw that he was right, "Perhaps our painting shall hang there one day."

He blushed and nodded. He shifted his weight and it was then that I realized his continuing discomfort and yet his hesitation to do anything about it. I took the initiative and lifted him into my arms and took the few steps to the bed, placing him on it gently.

"Inu Yasha, you are now a lord of this castle. If you want to sit, then sit. If you are tired, sleep. If you are hungry, then the castle cook shall prepare what you want. Do not fear doing as you please, I will not scold you nor will anyone else."

He blushed and nodded.

"Now," I leaned over and slid his outer yukata off his shoulders before reaching down to untie it, once untied he helped to shed it.

I slide my hands down to his tabi covered feet and wondered if would have worn them had he not been pregnant and had it not been so cold outside; probably not, my brother wasn't one for the confines of such restricting clothes.

I slid his tabi off and then grabbed his right foot and began to knead gently and then a bit harder. I did the same to his left enjoying the soft hisses, intakes of breath, moans and occasional sighs as I did so. I stood and made my way to my bureau where I found bottles of oils, powders and creams. I saw a particular one I often used for calluses gained in sword practice or constant walking. I picked up the large rounded container and made my way back to the bed. I took a good portion of the smooth creamy brown substance and the smell of cocoa wafted into my nostrils. It was a pleasant smell.

I slide cream covered hands over his feet and smoothed out all kinks and tension bumps, one foot and then the next. Soon soft snoring was heard and only then did I stop. I grabbed his shed robe and wiped my hands and then tossed it to the side, kicking his abandoned socks in the same spot. I pulled back the covers before slowly and gently lifting Inu Yasha and placing him under them, tucking him in before I too lay down next to him, watching the slow rise and fall of his chest and listening to his soft snores.

********************************************************

"Aren't they the cutest," I could hear my mothers soft whisper from somewhere beside the bed.

"Mother, leave them be. If wakes up angry you are to blame. Besides, think of Inu Yasha, he's pretty sure from what Sesshomaru's told me," warned Hagashouri.

I inhaled deeply and opened my eyes. I saw silver strands and soft silvery puppy ears. My arms were draped over his body, holding him tightly. I could feel my cheeks warm at having been caught in such a position.

I slowly sat up and looked in their direction. My mother looked about to speak so I put my fingers to my lips and shook my head no and slowly disentangled myself from his body and then slid from the bed, standing and stretching.

I walked past them and into the sitting room, when they had followed me I motioned for Hagashouri to close the bedroom door, which he did so very softly.

"Dinner is done. I see that you have thoroughly worn your mate out, poor Inu Yasha."

"MOTHER! It's not like that. I have promised not to…with him until after the cubs are born and he is healed."

"Ah, so I have raised a gentleman after all," she said with a genuine smile.

"Do you take me for some brute?"

"This is coming from the same person who tried to kill and maim his hanyou half brother," my mother reminded.

"I wasn't actually trying to kill him, I merely wanted Tetsuaiga."

"Yes, yes what ever you say love. So go and pleasantly wake your mate and let's feed him and those growing pups. We'll see you at dinner."

I watched her leave, Hagashouri not far behind her. He stopped and turned around an apologetic look on his face.

"I tried to stop her brother, but once she has her mind set on something…"

"No need to worry Hagashouri. I know our mother well enough to understand."

He gave a smile sigh and a slight grin which was a rarity for my serious little brother and then left the room, closing the door behind him.

I turned to go wake Inu Yasha but found him at the door smiling at me.

"Your family is very kind."

"Yes but also very annoying."

He grinned, "That's your way of saying you care for them."

I shook my head exasperated but gave him a reassuring smile, "Come, let's get you a clean change of clothes and then I will escort you to dinner."

He nodded. Already it seemed as if we were falling into what would be our routine. I worried for Inu Yasha's health, physical and mental but the fact that he could still smile was proof he would be okay.

I looked forward to the birth of the cubs even though it would cause things to be even more complicated and chaotic. I also couldn't wait to see him plump with my pups. The thought made my chest hot and my lower body even hotter. It was going to be a long few months.

To be continued….

THANK YOU! For all your support and reviews. I blush when reading them and it makes me feel great about writing. I'm going to try another chapter of this story before pausing to finish a chapter or two for my other fics. People are begging me to update my other Inu Yasha fic "Take me Away" and my Naruto fic "Breaking the Habit". I should also update one or two of my HP fics. Goodness.

Well thanks and enjoy~!

Kat


	10. Chapter 10: Be a Rock

**Title: Cornerstone  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Inu Yasha/Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha / Kouga mentions of Inu Yasha/Kagome and Inu Yasha/ Kikyo  
Category: Drama, romance, slash, Mpreg,  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Non-con, Mpreg, Incest, SPOILERS!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Inu Yasha or its chars. They are property of Rumiko Takashi and major companies. **

**Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!**

**The chapter titles are lyrics from the song "Cornerstone" by Day of Fire**

**Chapter 10: Be a Rock**

Last Chapter:

"Your family is very kind."

"Yes but also very annoying."

He grinned, "That's your way of saying you care for them."

I shook my head exasperated but gave him a reassuring smile, "Come, let's get you a clean change of clothes and then I will escort you to dinner."

He nodded. Already it seemed as if we were falling into what would be our routine. I worried for Inu Yasha's health, physical and mental but the fact that he could still smile was proof he would be okay.

I looked forward to the birth of the cubs even though it would cause things to be even more complicated and chaotic. I also couldn't wait to see him plump with my pups. The thought made my chest hot and my lower body even hotter. It was going to be a long few months.

************************************************************************

As routines went ours was simple, peaceful and most often stress free. Inuyasha spent his time learning about his new family and household. He watched and asked questions and wandered through every nook and cranny of his new home as if committing everything to memory.

He wanted to see what was outside of the castle walls and as much as I would have enjoyed giving him a tour along with our brothers he had grown overly large with cubs and as of late even walking a few feet had tired him out so I promised him that as soon as he had birthed his cubs and was recovered we would tour our lands.

He had accepted that with quiet contemplation. I had a feeling he was weighing my words and actions. I can't say I blame him. How do you trust one who has attacked you and your companions multiple times without reason other than you were of mixed heritage?

The past few days he had begun an odd habit of pacing. Pacing the halls, pacing our room, pacing other rooms, and when he wasn't pacing he would settle himself down for small naps; exhausted from the toll his unborn cub or cubs had on his ever growing widening body. This wasn't a constant thing but was done what seemed to be every few hours. I let him be, afraid to hurt his feelings or break what calm he had achieved.

I felt immense worry and sympathy for him. His body ached constantly and the one/s within seemed to be active day and night but not once did he bother me others in the family. He quietly slunk from the bed we shared and out of our room. My servants told me of their own worries when they found him wandering the halls of slumbering in the shallowest part of our indoor hot springs. My brother's independence was an amazing trait and something that he could be proud of but at the same time it was immensely infuriating.

What were we to do?

We put it with it a day more before we made a strategy and began to watch him carefully for signs of discomfort. Rubbing his back and shoulders when he looked too tense or the corners of his eyes became wrinkled from what we now recognized as pain or discomfort, walking with him to keep his mind off his worries and lending an arm when needed, providing small amounts of pain stealing herbs to his tea's when needed.

This morning I watched him pace the halls, stopping every so often to lean against the wall or press his hands against his back. His face looked pained; more so than usual, which I had noticed was new for him. I had yet before to see his face so scrunched in pain and it worried me a bit to see it now.

I approached him slowly and made my way around to face him, "What ails you?"

His eyes opened a bit shocked at having been asked but he quickly replaced it with a small grimace and what I had also discovered was his worried or shy smile.

"I've been having pains this morning but I don't think it's anything to worry about just yet."

I gave him my best expressionless look while chaos took the reins inside my head.

"Perhaps we should send someone for the wolf pack's healer?"

I asked but I had already decided that I would. Under all pretenses it would be kind to ask first so as not to cause him undue stress or worry but inside I was alleviating my own worry by contacting her.

"We should wait, I would hate to haul Koname all the way out here without due cause."

"We shall wait then," I lied quite easily.

"Come Yasha, let's head downstairs to sit by the fireplace on your cushions. It's cold in this hallway."

He nodded and stood straighter, no longer wincing in pain as he walked beside me. We made it down the stairs slowly, his hand in mine. I refused to release his hand, using any excuse to touch him. I felt his hand clench in mine outside of the receiving room. His free hand rubbed his overly large stomach in circles, his jaw clenched in pain once again. I would be sending for the healer.

When he seemed to have a respite we opened the doors and entered. My mother looked up from her spot on a cushion beside my uncle; her brother.

"What a pleasant sight indeed. We were wondering where our Yasha had gone. Come Yasha, sit beside me. I followed and sat beside him waiting for an excuse to excuse myself from their company. Minutes passed as mother and Yasha talked. My Uncle tried to pull me into conversation and he managed to get somewhat of a decent conversation out of me, as I continued watching Inu Yasha on his pile of cushions.

I watched as he once again clenched his jaw once again his hands rubbing his bloated belly in search of some relief. I saw my mother's eyes widen and she turned to look in my direction. I nodded, acknowledging her silent question.

"Before we finish we finish our conversation my dear Inu Yasha; Sesshomaru would you be so kind to ask one of your brothers to run an errand for me."

"Of course mother," I stood and looked down at Inu Yasha, "I shall be back."

He nodded and gave a small almost relieved smile.

I made my way into the hall and bellowed for a servant and two came running quickly to my side as I walked towards the entryway.

"I need Koakajou and Hagashouri as soon as possible as well as someone to ready Ah Un."

"Lord…do not think me insolent but it is awful weather outside today, horrid winds and heavy snowfall."

"This Sesshomaru knows but I must go out. I need you to see to any all of Inu Yasha's needs."

I watched confusion cross the young lady's features and then realization.

"Yes, My lord!" She turned and shouted to two guardsmen in the hall fussing at them.

Hagashouri entered the hall followed by Koakajou.

"What's with all the nervous energy all of a sudden," asked Koakajou as he came to stand in front of me.

Hagashouri quietly observed me along with Koakajou as I ran a hand through my hair, "I'll need your help, I must go fetch the healer Koname from the wolf clan and I need the two of you to watch over the castle in my absence. Inu Yasha must not panic! He is to remain calm until I return."

"The pups, today of all days?!"

"I cannot be certain and Inu Yasha is being very secretive and keeping to himself so let him be while I fetch the healer, do anything to comfort him and see to his physical and mental comfort anyway possible. I'd rather have the wolf healer here before the weather takes a turn for the worse."

A servant came to me bearing heavy robes and a thick fur and leather lined cloak. I quickly threw them on and walked into the outer entry way.

"See to his needs and make sure no one crowds him", I reminded.

"Shouldn't one of us go in your stead," asked Hagashouri.

"I had considered that but it is best I go to make sure of no misunderstandings."

"Return safely, brother."

I looked them both in the eyes and nodded.

I made my way outside and found Ah Un standing there in the howling winds which scattered white flurries everywhere and the snow up to their knees. Two servants stood beside them, one patting them down and the other making sure everything were correctly fastened.

I stepped on to the chariot and took the reigns giving them a quick snap causing Ah Un to fumble in the snow as the hurried to take flight. It took all of a moment to be air born with the frosty wind whipping at us. We passed tree tops and towns as the gray sky went on endlessly.

To Be Continued…..

Sorry it took so long. I decided to be evil and leave it on a cliffhanger. I'm working on Inu Yasha's story; this one in his point of view. I am debating on how he and Kouga hooked up but I basically have it all in my head.

So hopefully more soon.

Kat


	11. Chapter 11: Higher than I

**Title: Cornerstone  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Inu Yasha/Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha / Kouga mentions of Inu Yasha/Kagome and Inu Yasha/ Kikyo  
Category: Drama, romance, slash, Mpreg,  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Non-con, Mpreg, Incest, SPOILERS!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Inu Yasha or its chars. They are property of Rumiko Takashi and major companies. **

**Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!**

**The chapter titles are lyrics from the song "Cornerstone" by Day of Fire**

**Chapter 11: Higher than I**

I stepped on to the chariot and took the reigns giving them a quick snap causing Ah Un to fumble in the snow as the hurried to take flight. It took all of a moment to be air born with the frosty wind whipping at us. We passed tree tops and towns as the gray sky went on endlessly.

************************************************************************

The winter is a beautiful time of year with the frost streaking across watery surfaces like tiny works of art made of evanescent glass. The pure white snow beautiful and peaceful but even with all its beauty I was far from admiring it at the moment as heavy winds blew it in whirlwinds around me, obscuring my view and thus my path. The snow became thicker and heavier as I made my way and its watery scent covering all others, the perfect companion for any thief should they be crazy enough to be out in it.

Ah Un tugged me here and there in their almost panic stricken frame of mind. Not that I could blame them but I am not giving up just yet.

No sooner had I thought it than howls echoed through what I could see was a valley; valley…..I had to be close.

I forced Ah Un to descend in the hope of seeing more clearly and if not that then to catch a familiar scent among the wind if not another howl.

As we came down I found myself hovering above what looked to be a small pack of wolves chasing an even smaller band of deer.

I watched as they ran debating on calling out and deciding against it. Their prey was at hand and seeing as it was scarce this time of year I let them have their hunt. I slowed Ah Un down and watched as the pack of gray and black misfits brought down what looked to be and older doe.

I stopped my chariot and called out to them, "This Sesshomaru needs to find Koname, healer of the wolf tribe!"

They all turned to look at me; two of them specifically coming to my side with excited intelligence sparkling in their golden eyes. I watched as one transformed in front of me and I recognized him immediately as Ginta.

"Follow me, Lord Sesshomaru! She said you would come today. The whole pack is excited."

I watched as he transformed back into a wolf and then took off, leaving his fellow pack members to carry the deer carcass back to the caves. I flicked Ah Un's reins and they took off after the wolf that stopped to check on us every few feet, so that we could follow him in the thickening snow fall. No sooner had he taken off then I found myself going up the mountain side and at the very entrance Inu Yasha and myself had left from only a month or two ago.

A few wolves exited the cave yipping excitedly at the Ginta who once again transformed into his human form.

I stopped Ah Un in front of the entrance and jumped from the chariot following after Ginta.

"Welcome, Lord Sesshomaru. If you are here, then that means that our Yasha has begun his labor pains," stated more than asked the calm and elegant voice of Amaya, Kouga's mother and current leader of the wolf tribe.

"You would be correct, Lady Amaya," I answered with a curt bow.

"It would be better to wait out the storm, I do not like you taking our healer out in this weather," said the young princess and currently round with child Kourin.

"I shall have her returned to you before you drop your cub, Princess Kourin."

I kept from grinding my teeth. Could this female say anything that didn't sound scathing?

"Why you rude…."

"I'd watch your tongue Kourin, our Lord is a bit…tense and I would not pull his nerves much more, you'd find them easy to break at the moment and we would not force an apology for his actions no matter your condition," replied her mother.

I watched the young princess clench her fists and walk away.

"We will discuss Kourin's behavior another time, we must go. Yasha is in pain and I fear for his health."

"Come then, let us be off," spoke Koname's all too familiar voice from beside me.

I nodded and headed towards Ah Un, the snow calmed some leaving an even deeper and thicker blanket of white in its wake.

I helped Koname onto the chariot and came to stand behind her, wrapping my thick outer cloak around her body before pulling on the reins causing Ah Un to take off into the air.

Time is a fickle thing, whether it is too slow when waiting on someone or something or too fast and fleeting like now.

Soon the pale gray sky began to darken as the shimmering waning moonlight played over the layers of white that blanketed our once lush green lands. As I looked below I saw rows of brightly lit flames leading into what I could see was my courtyard. I brought the reins taught and the chariot slowly began descend until the flames became torches lining our pathway.

We came to a stop at my well lit doorway where excited servants waved their welcome, a few turning to run inside; I assumed to alert my family that I had arrived with the healer in tow.

I stepped from the chariot and offered Koname my hand so that she too could step down.

She took my hand and stepped down but did not let go of my hand. Instead she led me inside like a lost child which I allowed. What was I to do, yell at her, cause a scene? No, I needed to get her to Inu Yasha as soon as possible. We walked through the entrance way and was stopped by servants disrobing both Koname and myself.

"Koname-sama, welcome."

One of my older servants bowed before Koname before standing up and smiling.

"I see you are well, Anisina. Tell me, how does our young lord fair?"

The woman who looked to be in her late twenties smiled brightly, teal eyes sparkling as a long black tail wagged behind her. She pushed an errant strand of black hair behind pointed ears. She looked like those in Kouga's tribe but her scent said otherwise.

"He is well Koname-sama. His pains have just gotten stronger and he is almost ready to begin pushing. We have readied things for your arrival."

"How is it that you know my help, Koname?"

I suppose it was unimportant but it would nag at me until I asked.

"Young Anisina is much like Inu Yasha, she is of mixed blood, her mother was a fox hanyou and her father of the wolf tribe."

I nodded and then began to head for the stairs. I didn't turn to see if they followed, I wanted to see Inu Yasha, I needed to see him. If I found him well then I could calm my nerves.

I bound up the stairs and turned to the right, headed in the direction of my quarters. I found the door to my quarters and opened it finding my brothers and Uncle sitting and standing in various places.

The smell of sweat was pungent and seemed to come from under my bedroom door which was shut causing what shouts, moans and wails to be muffled.

I walked past them and went to the door prepared to open it when a hand landed on my shoulder. I turned to snarl at its owner, finding my Uncle.

"It is not our place to enter. Your mother is with him as well as a servant, all will be well."

I wanted to snap at him, something in me not liking him at that moment. Was it because he had stopped me or talked to me like I was a dimwitted child? Or perhaps it was simply because he was a dominant male in the same room as my soon to be mate?

I felt rattled and as a painful moan passed through the door I was ready to throw open the door and run in.

"Calm your nerves Lord Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha is in pain but he will be fine, you'll see."

I turned around and watched as Koname entered the room followed by Anisina.

"Move, let me through."

I found myself pushed from the door as she turned the knob and stepped inside I craned my neck, catching sight of Inu Yasha hunched over the end of the bed with his hair in a bun a top his head, his face flushed red and covered in sweat and his eyes glistening brightly. I could see is overly large belly hanging out of his robe.

He was a beautiful sight indeed and seeing him made my nerves less on edge. He turned and saw me and I saw some of the tenseness leave his body.

It was then that the door was closed in my face.

"Come, sit and wait with the rest of us. There is nothing else for us to do."

Once again time was my enemy…

I counted the moans of pain and when that wore on my nerves I watched my Uncle and Koakajou play a half hearted game of Go. I counted moves and tried to block Inu Yasha's cries of pain.

Soon the door opened and a servant exited bearing white cloths now tinged pink. The copper smell of blood filled the room. I stood and paced until the servant came back through carrying a new set of white towels another servant behind her came bearing a large basket. They knocked and the door opened.

This time there was no sign of Inu Yasha at the end of the bed. The smell of blood grew stronger and a scream tore from Inu Yasha's sore throat and the door was shut again. I paced the floor until wails cut through the air which was thick with tension.

I felt a pat on the back and turned to see my Uncle grinning, "See it's just a waiting game."

I nodded and turned to stare at the door, waiting for it to open again. Instead more pained screams echoed off the walls. Soon the wails softened and ended altogether but Inu Yasha's agonized screams continued and when they ended we all waited with baited breath for a second set of wails and as time slipped by none came. I felt my heart sink and it ached where it sat deep in my chest for Inu Yasha. That feeling was soon replaced by worry as the coppery smell permeated my quarters more so than before.

Silence, it overtook the entire room as well all waited with baited breath.

Then it began, a loud screaming wail, louder than the first. I closed my eyes and let myself fall into a chair beside me.

I didn't move or say any thing I just allowed those cries to become a lullaby. My eyes felt heavy and they ached and burned as I closed them. Exhaustion pulled at my every limb as I turned to stare at my door waiting for it to open. And then there was quiet darkness….

To Be Continued….

Poor Sesshomaru, must've been tired. After being stressed I usually fall asleep. All that tension just exhausts me beyond belief.

Well next chapter coming soon. Thank you for reading and for all of your reviews. I haven't forgotten my other stories. I'm letting my muse lead me and eventually she'll let me work on other stories, I hope…. -_-

Once again I cannot thank you all enough! Your praise is amazing and makes me smile and blush every time I see it. Thank you all~!!!!!

Kat


	12. Chapter 12: Be my fortress wall

**Title: Cornerstone  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Inu Yasha/Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha / Kouga mentions of Inu Yasha/Kagome and Inu Yasha/ Kikyo  
Category: Drama, romance, slash, Mpreg,  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Non-con, Mpreg, Incest, SPOILERS!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Inu Yasha or its chars. They are property of Rumiko Takashi and major companies. **

**Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!**

**The chapter titles are lyrics from the song "Cornerstone" by Day of Fire**

**Chapter 12: Be my fortress wall**

I didn't move or say any thing I just allowed those cries to become a lullaby. My eyes felt heavy and they ached and burned as I closed them. Exhaustion pulled at my every limb as I turned to stare at my door waiting for it to open. And then there was quiet darkness….

* * *

I felt a soft pat on my face and a hand playing along my jaw line which woke me from my well deserved sleep. I opened my tired eyes and looked up into a pair of smiling golden eyes framed in a soft and also very tired looking feminine face of none other than my own mother.

"Wake, Sesshomaru; your soon to be mate is anxious to see you."

I nodded and lifted my hands to rub the sleep from my face before pushing my wayward hair back into place. I stood and ran my hands over my robe, straightening as best I could before making my way to the door I had been prohibited from touching before.

"Go on, he's as anxious as you are."

I turned to look back at my mother who had a certain shine in her eyes that I took to be amusement at my expense.

I turned back to the door, and slowly pushed it open. I entered and closed the door softly behind me before I began to pad my way across the room and to our large bed. The windows were opened just enough to allow the fresh snow laden air to carry away the coppery stench of blood and pungent sweat giving the room much needed fresh. The fireplace was crackling and lively as it warmed the room, fighting back the frost bitten air.

I came to stand at the foot of the bed staring up at a much drained looking Inu Yasha. His eyes were circled in shadows, his hair falling from its bun yet still looking lovely as it framed his face here and there. His lips were bruised and had small cuts here and there letting me know he had bitten his lips trying to ease his pain and suffering. In his slackened arms lay a swaddling blanket. His eyes followed mine as I looked at it.

I made my way around the bed until I came to the right side where the large basket I had seen earlier lay atop a small table, surrounded by pillows and blankets. Inside laid another full swaddling blanket but I could clearly see the round pudgy cheeks of a newborn, eyes closed with fluttering black eye lashes fluttering across those round cheeks and face framed by wisps of soft black hair with pouty bow-like rosy lips. I leaned in and sniffed, memorizing the small ones smell which was still undefined as of yet. I could smell Inu Yasha and what would probably be the beginning of its own individual scent; a scent that would grow and change just like it would, depending on environment, tastes and interests.

I extended my hand and placed it atop his soft wisps of hair, letting Inu Yasha know that I would protect his new pup. I then turned to look at Inu Yasha and then his bundle. Looking closer I found an exact copy of the first from the wisps of black hair down to the bow-like lips.

"Twins," I said more than asked.

"And males at that, ye' two have your hands full," said Koname from across the room.

"Why do you say that healer," I inquired looking down at the innocent newborn in Inu Yasha's lap.

"One young son is energetic enough two will be a job and they're identical from the look of them, even their scent be almost identical. You both have your work cut out for you."

I couldn't help but wonder how identical they would be. Who would they take after; my moody, loud mouthed and energetic brother or their sire the cocky, loud mouthed and energetic Kouga. Either way they were going to be loud and outspoken.

"I'll stay until your abed period is over and then I will have our lord take me home Dear Yasha, until then rest and recover and enjoy the bliss that can be motherhood," with that I watched as Koname made her way across the room stopping before us, placing a hand on the slumbering pup in the basket and then the one in Inu Yasha's arms.

"They do remind me of Kouga. I helped bring him into this world as well, you know."

I watched as Inu Yasha looked up at her and I couldn't help but do the same. Her eyes shone with pride as she looked those pups and then I saw them shimmer with unshed tears.

"Tis' a sad thing; I've now delivered four royal generations of the wolf tribe and buried three. I hope that these two will live beyond me in years so that I not have to bury another."

I watched as she lifted her hands and looked away as they touched her face, wiping away what I assumed were errant tears.

"I'll not let them perish before their time, this I promise you and my future mate."

It was quiet after I had spoken the words that had suddenly fallen from my lips but only a moment as the soft clap on my back startled me and Inu Yasha.

"I'd not let you say otherwise young lord."

With that I turned to watch as she shuffled her way out the door way, her right hand against her lower back, as if she could push her back straight.

I turned back to Inu Yasha and found him on the edge of slumber. I leaned over and gently slid my hands under the newborn pup. It startled Inu Yasha and he looked at me panicked.

"It is fine Inu Yasha, I am going to place him in the basket with his brother. You need sleep and since they have found theirs for the moment you may now claim yours."

He nodded and loosed his grip on the pup so that I could lift it carefully into my arms. He watched me with sleep deprived eyes as I cradled the pup to my chest. I walked a foot to the basket and carefully leaned over and placed the pup next to his brother, making sure to carefully tuck them both in. They both seemed as if they were going to start fussing and to that I rolled my eyes.

Yes, every bit of their sire and birth sire's pups.

"Sleep pup's. None of this fussing, future lord's do not fuss."

I heard a tired chuckle and turned to look at Inu Yasha again, the question of why he was laughing clearly on my face.

"Hour's old and already you're training them, and what happened to them being cubs?"

I shook my head, "They shall be raised in my house so pups will suffice for now and it is never too early to begin training, I foresee you spoiling them so best to start now."

He continued smiling as he closed his eyes. I watched his breathing even out and then I watched the pain lines vanish from his face as a tranquil sleep took over him. Servants quietly entered, like mice afoot in a room of cats and took a tray of what looked to be tea herbs, tea cups and a tea kettle before bowing and leaving, closing the door behind them. I was betting it was the tea that made Inu Yasha tired and why he could now sleep painlessly.

I stood watching my mate and pups before taking our settee and placing it at the entrance to my quarters. I sat and watched until a light slumber took me. I woke a few times in what one could say were a few hours sleep. What woke me the final time was the sound of irritation coming from the basket beside my bed.

I stood and made my way to the basket finding not one but two roused newborns with tiny squinting eyes fighting off the dawn's light which filtered in through the still cracked window.

"You might as well hand me one of them, they're probably ready for their second feeding," Inu Yasha's tired and soft voice said from beside me.

I turned and found him sitting up in bed with his hands in his lap his robe open revealing his chest which seemed to be swollen. Not as swollen as the chest of a nursing female but definitely swollen. I was betting they would become more so before he had these two weaned.

I lifted the first from his basket and placed him into Yasha's arms watching with fascination as he lifted the pup to his chest. It took a moment for the pups' mouth to latch on but when it did the loud sound of suckling could be heard. His brother denied momentarily of his nourishment began to cry. I lifted him from his basket and cradled him against my own chest opting to give him a knuckle to suck upon until his birth sire could free up his arms.

The pup fussed and flailed his tiny uncoordinated arms in frustration but gummed my knuckle anyway. I sat in a chair beside the bed and watched as moments went by until the first pup let go smacking his now milk laden lips in satisfaction. Inu Yasha wiped his mouth and carefully lifted him to his shoulder, patting his back until a soft release of air was heard. He un-wrapped his cloth diaper checking for messes and finding none rewrapped him and lay him on his lap, holding his arms open again ready for his second son.

I placed him into his arms and then wiped my knuckle on spare cloth beside their basket. I watched this one nurse as well and watched with fascination as Inu Yasha switched nipples, the left side of his chest now noticeably flatter than the right.

"Shall I call for food and drink," I asked as I watched.

"Yes, please," he answered with a grateful smile.

I walked to the door and opened it, finding Koname and Anisina a foot away from me with trays and baskets in hand. I stepped out of their way as they entered. I just stood and watched as Koname set her basket in the chair left beside my bed. Anisina set her food covered trays on our dresser and then left the room again. The aroma of food wafted from the trays causing my stomach to rumble in anticipation but I held myself back. Inu Yasha needed the food more than I, he was the one feeding two new pups.

I stepped away from the food and watched intently, not quite understanding why until I felt an unknown growl form in my throat as I watched Koname lift the first pup from Inu Yasha's lap and put him in his slumber basket.

"I see your instincts to protect have already begun to show themselves. It is good but best to not get angry with the one caring for your mate; Sesshomaru."

I felt surprise at my own actions and turned to look out the window at the white covered land beyond.

"There is no wrong in your instincts, I find myself pleased at you and your instincts but it is perhaps best if you keep yourself occupied at the window until I finish my duties, you'll not like what you'll hear or see for the next few minutes."

I did as she said and locked my eyes on my lands outside as I heard the sound of sheets moving and crinkling and then water and cloth swishing in what I could only assume was a wash basin. I kept myself steeled at the window, knuckles turning white where they gripped the sill as I tried to ignore the hisses of pain the faint smell of copper.

"Keep at ease, all who birth bleed for a good while after birthing," she said aloud easing Inu Yasha most likely but me as well.

The smell lessened some and then the sound of blankets rustling some more and then the soft sound of splashing water once again and the soft smell of lavender and rosehips filled the room refreshing it. That smell mingled with the smell of sweat and Inu Yasha's must and I knew then that Koname was giving him a small sponge bath, or helping him to give himself one. I don't know how long I stood there but I heard the door open and Anisina's scent returned as well as that of fresh herbs and boiling hot water.

"You may turn around now, Sesshomaru. The worse is over."

I turned around and watched as Koname's old knurled hands brushed through Inu Yasha's now freed tresses removing tangles and leaving behind curling tendrils. Hours in a tight braided bun left Inu Yasha's hair falling in curling cascades down his back and along his face and shoulders. He was indeed a pretty sight, one might even say beautiful or gorgeous. His face was radiant and glowing and he looked healthier. I could say that "motherhood" suited him quite well. My instincts swelled and beckoned me to fill him with my seed and ripen him my pups, saying that he would be beyond radiant when filled with my own pups. I couldn't disagree with this.

I watched as Inu Yasha tugged his silvery locks up and into a pony tail atop his head as Anisina brought him a cup of sweet smelling tea.

"It's a healing mix, not as strong as last night's batch. You should take a sip and eat before drinking more," she instructed as she handed him the cup and then placed a tray on his lap.

I watched as he began to pick at his tray of honeyed breads and rice porridge before drinking his soup broth. As he finished his meal I watched him drink his tea til it was gone and then he held his hands out for his pups. He was handed one and then another. Both were placed in his lap and he sat there looking over each finger, toe, ear, nose, leg and arm; saving their feel and look into his memory. As he lost himself in his pups I sat down on my moved settee and began taking my breakfast. As I ate a knock sounded on my door and my mother entered with my Uncle in tow. Both looked down at me a small grin on both their faces as they entered and made their way over to Inu Yasha, cooing over the pups.

I had finished my porridge and soup broth and had begun on my second piece of honeyed bread when I heard another knock. I watched as my brother's peered around my door way.

"Come, see them while they remain awake," I said before taking a bite.

I watched them gather around him and coo and stare at the new born pups for what seemed like hours. I had a feeling my house was about to become a madhouse in the coming years and this was just the beginning.

To Be Continued:

Sorry for taking so long. It's been crazy. I actually typed this up with a sprained pinky finger. ;_;

But here's one and I'm going to start on the next story, you wouldn't believe how many emails I've been getting. It really makes my day to see the emails, messages and reviews.

So thanks again~!

Kat.


	13. Chapter 13: Be a Foundation for All

**Title: Cornerstone  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Inu Yasha/Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha / Kouga mentions of Inu Yasha/Kagome and Inu Yasha/ Kikyo  
Category: Drama, romance, slash, Mpreg,  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Non-con, Mpreg, Incest, SPOILERS!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Inu Yasha or its chars. They are property of Rumiko Takashi and major companies. **

**Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!**

**The chapter titles are lyrics from the song "Cornerstone" by Day of Fire**

**Chapter 13: Be a Foundation for All**

The once quiet calm of my home was now disturbed by the constant cries of not one but two newborn pups. Pups who found themselves doted on at every moment and sadly enough I was one of the dotee's.

A week had flown by and in that week I barely left Inu Yasha's side. I had any important matters, including those on paper brought to my room and even went so far as to move my work desk in my sitting room into my bedroom so that no one could call me from my future mate or his nursing pups side.

Now that the week was ending I found my reason to constantly remain by Inu Yasha's side vanish as he was declared healthy and safe to be out of bed. Koname beamed down at the small pups ruffling their hair and admiring their newly opened eyes from their spots on my bed, surrounded in a cocoon of blankets and furs. Their eyes were a molten gold like the dawning sun which had given Inu Yasha many ideas for names and in the end he found himself conflicted and still undecided even after asking me my opinion.

"Have their names been decided," she asked as she ruffled the next pup's hair.

At the question Inu Yasha looked down at his sons and pointed to the one of the right, "He is Keimei", and then pointed to the one on the left and said, "He is Reimei".

He turned to look at me and I couldn't help my surprise as I nodded in approval at his choices.

"Well named, sons of the dawn they are. I can now return to the tribe and tell them of the golden eyed princes," replied Koname happily.

"How do you tell them apart," asked the soft birdlike voice of Rin who lay atop my bad staring at the two in amazement.

I too had wondered. They were identical or so it seemed but Inu Yasha wasted no time in answering.

"Keimei is a bit longer than Reimei and Reimei has a small circular birthmark or freckle on the right side of his neck."

I stood up and moved away from my desk coming to stand at the foot of my bed and stared at the pups finding what Inu Yasha had said was true. It alleviated some of my worry about telling them apart and made perfect sense.

The next day a feast was prepared and everyone in the castle gathered to celebrate the arrival of the twins and Inu Yasha's rest period being over. It was a warm scene having everyone gathered, the twins being passed from one relative to the next and rarely set down in their basket or slings which Koname had provided.

After the feast servants readied Ah Un and Hagashouri helped Koname aboard my chariot before stepping up behind her. I made sure that she was well bundled even though the snow storm had long passed us, snow still littered the ground and the air still had a frosty bite to it. I watched as Hagashouri took to the air and left our lands, returning Koname to her own.

"We should send someone to the village to inform Kaede-baba and the others," said Inu Yasha from behind me. I looked into his eyes and then down at similar pair of golden eyes of one of his sons, his other son in a sling around his body.

"Yes…I suppose we should. I heard from Koname that they visited you in my absence."

I left unsaid my curiosity of how his brother was now to be his new mate went over with his friends and traveling companions.

He smiled and nodded as he looked down at his sons with a loving smile, "Yes, they were glad to see I would be in good hands but a little worried because those hands were yours. I'd like to alleviate some of their worries and invite them to the castle come spring."

"That can be arranged," I said as I leaned over and ran my hands over the head of the pup in his arms.

"Keimei," I asked.

"Reimei," he said with a smile.

"I can see myself constantly mixing the two up. I am doubtful they will come to like me much in the future," I said voicing a bit of concern.

He grinned and chuckled, "How about we dress each in a certain color until they are old enough to tell apart? I can already see the difference in their personalities so I am sure you will have no problem in doing so as well. Besides, I spend more time with them than you do."

I found myself frowning and heard another chuckle, "Come Sesshomaru, let's go to the sitting room for some tea and cookies and I'll share with you what I have observed."

With that I nodded and followed after him like some lost puppy.

As weeks became months I found joy and distraction in watching my brother along with his sons.

Although, I considered them mine as well it was hard to voice such thoughts as ours aloud let alone to myself.

As I watched my Otouto I noted that my once slim brother had retained some of his carrying weight but it was not unpleasant, much like the swell of his hips. He had become slightly more effeminate in looks but not enough to give anyone cause to question his sex. To say he was pretty would be taken as an insult but that was a good way of describing him. Many a male in Japan had been called pretty or any other word to describe beauty in haiku's, stories and poetry and Inu Yasha was no different. No matter how much he wanted to be strong and masculine.

He seemed to be happy, or as happy as one in his situation could be. I watched as he played with his pups smiling joyously or grinning proudly at their antics. He seemed to be well adjusted and often talked or joked with my brother's; Kouakajou more than Hagashouri, although Hagashouri seemed to be coming around more to the "Insufferable hanyou's" personality and even though he wouldn't admit it he enjoyed Inu Yasha and the pups company.

Our Uncle Shanshouto had business in his own lands but visited often, he too seemed to enjoy the company and joys of family; not that I found it too surprising. He seemed to dote on my mother tirelessly and the two seemed inseparable at times. I doubt they would ever consider bonding, but not because of us; most likely afraid of years of happiness somehow slipping away with the mistake that could happen in their bonding. This Sesshomaru understands that perfectly. But I agree with Inu Yasha when he voiced his opinion on the matter; "Nothing ventured, nothing gained".

My mother who had often been too morose and absent during most of my adolescent years seemed to enjoy being with the twins. It wasn't that my mother lacked love for any of her children, just that her own heart had been in need of much repair and thus had left her pretty much incapacitated where as now she almost reveled in the joys of her grandparent-hood.

When the snows of winter vanished and spring finally made its appearance on the fifteenth day of April I sent Jaken to deliver a message to the Old Priestess' village to deliver an invite to the castle. It was two days after that when Jaken returned with my brothers old pack members and once traveling companions.

I enjoyed the moment of surprised happiness that covered his face when he saw them, all but the old priestess had made the journey and I promised to go with him to visit her as well early in the summer or early fall if he preferred. He seemed content with that and gave heated thanks, his smile heating my own insides with its size and cause.

I watched and followed at somewhat of a distance as the group moved towards the back garden, Inu Yasha leading the way; the twins already in the arms of his past pack members.

I watched as they sat and chatted endlessly about the twins before switching topics to what news could be shared and then they told what happenings were going on in their own lives. Inu Yasha listened intently but also kept a careful eye on his sons.

"His happiness is rather contagious is it not," asked my Unlce who had somehow managed to sneak up behind me.

"Yes, it is."

"It is said that the happiness of the one you love is your happiness," he said as he came to stand beside me.

"I find that a fitting saying, Uncle and I believe you should see to it that my mother remains so."

"Always thinking of others Sesshomaru, I never knew you could be such a worrier. Never mind…. I kindly asked the servants to bring blankets and mats to the garden and upon hearing of the arrival of more jovial guests they took it upon themselves to prepare a picnic lunch."

I nodded my approval at my Uncle's dismissal as much as my servants overachieving.

"I believe that this is a good year to bond, have you talked to your intended about the upcoming event yet," he asked; his playful smile turning a bit more serious.

"This Sesshomaru wishes nothing but his brother's happiness and though I would prefer to have it done soon I will not rush him into a union he is unsure of."

"Referring to yourself in third person is something that I just about thought you had gotten over. If that is how you prefer to hide your feelings then so be it but heed my words nephew, bond to your brother before the New Year comes. Your indecision and reluctant-ness to mention it or move forward with it will cause him to fret and wonder whether or not you have second guessed your decision. Inu Yasha seems to be one confident on the outside and be the complete opposite on the in."

"I am beginning to believe this is a family trait," I muttered.

"Only your father seemed immune to it, though I daresay he never stayed long enough to allow such thoughts to travel his mind let alone take root," my Uncle said with an amused smile.

"I believe Inu Yasha would have been the same had he not had such a hard life," said the calm and quiet voice of a young woman below us.

We both looked down at the ebony haired priestess who my brother called 'Kagome', who had seated herself on the wooden deck at our feet a few feet away.

We were too stunned at having not sensed or heard her arrival that we were speechless for a second or two.

"Don't allow him the chance to regret what he has with you. I allowed that to happen and look where it got me. I mean, I'm happy now….don't get me wrong, but don't hurt him like I did. Just for once I want him to get his happy ending."

My Uncle nodded, "Wise words for one so young."

"They have to be, we humans have to learn quickly; we don't have millennia like you guys and even though he's a hanyou I wonder just how long you'll be able to enjoy his company as well."

I nodded and before I could speak she stood up and made her way back over to her group of friends just as the servants arrived with blankets and mats in tow, laying them atop the soft spring grass.

As I watched Inu Yasha with his friends I took a deep breath and agreed with my Uncle and the human girl Kagome. I would need to broach the subject of our bonding before the year ended.

To Be Continued….

Sorry it's such a short chapter, more to come I promise. What's your idea or a romantic proposal? I have a few ideas in my head. I guess we'll see where my mood and music take me.

Kat


	14. Chapter 14: My Cornerstone

**Title: Cornerstone  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Inu Yasha/Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha / Kouga mentions of Inu Yasha/Kagome and Inu Yasha/ Kikyo  
Category: Drama, romance, slash, Mpreg,  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Non-con, Mpreg, Incest, SPOILERS!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Inu Yasha or its chars. They are property of Rumiko Takashi and major companies. **

**Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!**

**The chapter titles are lyrics from the song "Cornerstone" by Day of Fire**

**Chapter 14: My Cornerstone**

I had let what my Uncle and the Priestess said push me into action. His pack had decided to stay a week and I agreed that it was a good idea. Inu Yasha needed the company and it was good for him to be with those who knew him.

During that week I had made contact with a demon artisan known for his work with jewelry and had asked for a ring done in the finest of gold and asked him to keep it tasteful and for the sake of my brother; masculine, with a precious stone or two to make it stand out and asked for another very similar for myself.

I had seen gifts of jewelry given to many a mate or lover but the priestess insisted that when you marry or bond in her world a ring is often given as a sign of their bond. I found it slightly odd but did as she suggested.

In the dog demon tribe we usually were "marked" to show that one was mated or married. Many demon tribes have the same ritual, I know for a fact that the wolf demon tribes share the same ritual. It made me wonder where Kouga had left his mark on my brother. Not that I had long to wonder. I would see it soon enough after we were bonded and then I would add my own mark upon his body and he would in turn add his to my body.

The neck was the customary spot for a mating mark although I have seen and heard of other odd places.

My mother's first mating mark from my older brother; Koakajou's father, was and still is, on the left side of her neck. Her second mating mark from mine and Inu Yasha's father is on her shoulder, apparently it is easy to bite too hastily during ones marking, I asked for all the details to be kept from this ones mind for my own sake.

Her last and final mark is behind her neck, because at the time she and Hagashouri's father had been a secret affair, one that even at the time of his death had been quite disliked.

I thought about my brother and all the places on his body his mark could have been placed and found myself wondering where I would mark him. The thoughts made my blood stir for the first time in a long while.

By the time that Inu Yasha's pack said their farewells and made promises of returning I had received the rings. I placed them safely deep inside my robes and then began planning how best to present them.

Another week had passed marking the pups fourth month of life and I judged that the month of May was as good of time as any to give him the ring that would prove my oath of bonding with him.

I waited and bided my time, watching Inu Yasha's behavior to judge the place and time. As I watched him on this cool spring day playing with the twins I made my way over to him. As I approached him thoughts on how best to broach the subject and found my mind blank. I had never been one for strong emotions nor did I know how to show them so I suppose it was to best to do as he did; simply just do as I felt at the time.

He sat under one of the many sakura trees in our garden, quite a beautiful sight and one I had enjoyed and grown accustomed to.

"Hey, Sesshomaru, come to play with us," he asked as he held Reimei; Keimei lying on his belly on a blanket beside him.

I nodded dumbly and knelt down beside Keimei, patting him on the head dumbly trying to figure out how I was supposed to go about this.

"Sesshomaru, are you alright? You're acting a little…odd…," he said looking down at me with confusion.

I nodded and held my hands out for Reimei, "May I hold him?"

Inu Yasha looked at me oddly but nodded, even more confusion on his face as he handed me Reimei. I took him in my arms and gave a small and gentle hug before sitting him on his belly next to his brother on the soft blanket. I went into my pocket and took out the small pouch I had placed the rings in and gripped it tightly.

He watched me carefully as I poured the bags contents into my palm, his eyes going from confusion to recognition. I fought the urge to yell at him, telling him not to stare at me in such an unmannered way. Instead I took the slimmer ring in-between my thumb and pointer finger and held it out in front of me, between the two of us.

"It is time for us to stop putting off our bonding, this Sesshomaru understands that you would preferably like to wait, but as you know I have never been one for patience…"

I watched his mouth open and close a few times before he shut it completely and nodded silently, "I believe this is one of the few times I've seen you at a loss for words," I said oddly amused.

I took his left hand in mine, my right hand running along the finger beside his pinky; his "ring finger" as the priestess had called it and saw that my previous marking of teeth had vanished. I looked up into his eyes and saw they're trembling but not in fear…no it was anticipation. I placed my lips on his fingers and kissed them and stopped at that ring finger and separated it from the others kissing it and watching his expression as I did so.

It was a sensual scene that had quickly turned into something primitive and sexual as his breath hitched and became labored; his cheeks turning pink, while I looked up at him intently as I sucked the tip of his finger into my mouth and then sucked and nibbled my way down to where it joined with his hand and he gasped in pleasure and pain as I once again bit it, drawing blood. I sucked on it tasting his coppery blood upon my tongue and pulled back watching his face, his mouth making a little "o" of pleasure.

It then occurred to me how to give him his ring. I grinned deviously, I could feel the muscles in my face straining with it as I lifted the hand holding our rings to my mouth and placed his ring into my mouth in front of my teeth but behind my lips.

I repeated my earlier action, this time sliding the ring on as I sucked his finger into my mouth, pushing it over my bite mark until it would go no farther and then I removed my mouth again.

I watched as eyes half lidded in pleasure grew wide in surprise as he felt the new weight on his finger. He stared down at his finger and then into my eyes and then back down his finger again.

"It's not going to vanish, you have nothing to fear. Now I only need you to say you agree and then we shall start planning for the bonding little brother."

He opened his mouth and closed it and opened it again, trying to speak before finally he nodded mutely. I refused to have any misconstrued meanings so I pushed for a verbal answer.

"I'm would rather have you say it," I said much to his annoyance.

"Yes, okay; GOD you haven't changed! You're still a prick!"

At that I raised my eyes in surprise and laughed out loud for the first time in months.

"Why are you laughing? Have you lost your mind or are you playing games with me," he asked sounding somewhat hurt and confused.

I stood; careful not to step on our sons and lifted him into my arms.

"I am in complete control of my wits little brother," I said as I held him in my arms a minute longer enjoying his attempts at escape and how adorable his scowling red face was.

"Then stop acting all weird," he said as I set him back on the ground.

"It is not I who has been acting weird Inu Yasha."

At that he scowled and looked away and closed his eyes taking a deep breath before looking back at me his face almost his usual look.

"Are you going to tell your family or what," he asked softly.

"Yes, but if there is anything you'd like to talk about now is the time, whether it is about us or…him."

"Perhaps in time…but right now I'd prefer to just think on the future. There will be plenty of time to discuss the past," and as he said it I watched his right arm move, his hand coming to lay on the curve of his neck, where neck meets shoulder, on the left side and it was then that I knew where Kouga's mark was.

He self consciously dropped his hand and arm at his side and looked down at my left hand which was now balled into a fist, holding the other ring.

"Hold out your hand, Sesshomaru," he said softly.

I did as asked and opened my fist revealing the other ring, almost the same as his own, merely a thicker band. I saw him eye it for second before he reached out and took it in his right hand.

He fidgeted for a moment, his cheeks pinkening before he finally spoke; "Hold out your left hand. Don't grin like that. I'm not using my mouth to put it on, only a pervert like you would think of something so embarrassing," he muttered.

I did as asked and he laid his smaller hands atop my large left and slid the ring into place on my ring finger, pausing a moment to look down at it for a moment or two before removing his left hand, which he then lifted and placed on my shoulder pushing and pulling me down to his height. I didn't fight him and moved closer as he wanted.

His lips touched mine in a small chaste kiss before he pulled away, his cheeks a warm rosy red now, "Now let's go tell the rest of the family, though I doubt that they don't know. I get the feeling that we are watched much of the time; intentionally or unintentionally."

I nodded and grinned before as I walked over picking up Keimei, or who I assumed was Keimei and held him out to Inu Yasha.

"Which is it," asked Inu Yasha as he regained some of his smile.

"Keimei," I said sounding certain although it belayed the thought that I might be wrong.

I watched as his smile grew wider; "See…I knew you'd eventually be able to tell them apart."

I let out the breath I had been holding and gave a cocky grin before picking up Reimei and walked past him leading the way into the house.

He was right; we entered the house and made our way to the sitting room where we found not just my mother and Uncle but my two brothers as well as a smiling Rin.

"So, I hear that we have need of a celebration tonight," said my mother smiling happily.

Inu Yasha blushed and bowed his head, his bangs barely hiding his red face.

"If you tease him anymore sis, I fear your soon will be marrying a tomato," joked my Uncle Shanshouto.

"Well sit, let us dine and drink and on the morrow we shall begin preparations.

And both of us sat, happily next to each other and the wine was brought out as a toast to long life, love and future heirs was toasted.

To Be Continued…

Sorry it's a short chapter. I had a lot of trouble getting this out and had to rewrite it a few times. Next chapter should be done by next week.

Kat


	15. Chapter 15: The building's swaying in th

**Title: Cornerstone  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Inu Yasha/Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha / Kouga mentions of Inu Yasha/Kagome and Inu Yasha/ Kikyo  
Category: Drama, romance, slash, Mpreg,  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Non-con, Mpreg, Incest, SPOILERS!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Inu Yasha or its chars. They are property of Rumiko Takashi and major companies. **

**Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!**

**The chapter titles are lyrics from the song "Cornerstone" by Day of Fire**

**Chapter 15: The building's swaying in the wind**

As May became June the weather warmed considerably and become quite the frustration with all who lived within the palace. Most of us managed to keep our composure while working and performing our duties, but once we were back in our private quarters most stripped down to only the necessary clothing and basked in the shade hoping for a release from the stifling heat and humidity.

I for one was not above walking around in my private quarters in just a fundoshi. I would not allow others to see me do such a vulgar thing but then there's a lot others do not see me do.

The younger ones were given free reign however. It wasn't unusual to see Inu Yasha carrying around two nearly naked infants. He spent most of his days taking care of his sons and when he wasn't outside with them beneath a tree of some sort, in the palace somewhere he could often be found at the nearby lake; the twins strapped to his body as they cooled off in the refreshing water.

I often used him as an excuse to leave whatever task I was doing in order to also make use of the lake myself.

My mother kept herself busy working on invites and working out the details of our mating ceremony. Inu Yasha agreed that it was best just to leave her to it. She rarely asked questions and the same went for us. As long as it was performed correctly and we were joined we had no further qualms or worries.

June turned to July and our not caring grew by leaps and bounds as we found nodding our heads the best answer for anything she asked. It was also then that she had informed us that September would be the perfect time to bond, so said her fortune teller. It always amused me how superstitious women could be then again in royal families; human and demon, it was always important to make sure that all was planned well so that the gods were appeased and no ill omens ruined the bonding.

It all left me with a headache. Why couldn't these things be simpler? My Uncle Shanshouto spoke often of days of olden when you fought another male for your mate and then consummated the bond and marked your mate. No ceremony, no planning. Only thing you had to worry about was finding a den and awaiting the birth of your offspring.

Simpler times….sometimes I wished for them.

August came and it became unbelievably hotter.

My mother had all the invites drawn up and left them all on my desk for me to look over and sign. I had decided that it was best to have Inu Yasha look them over first and once he approved I signed my name and then Hagashouri would fold them and Koakajou would seal them in wax with our house crest. It took us a week to finish this task, mostly because my mother insisted on inviting half the demon realm. When Inu Yasha and I had finished the list had been more than halved.

The ones who hadn't been invited were to be sent notices upon our bonding announcing it and once again, even that list had been halved.

Inu Yasha seemed lost in his thoughts most of the time but I refused to let him dwell on them overly much and the same could be said for my mother and Uncle who often found other things to occupy his time, not that he needed them because the twins usually accomplished this.

The two were now a little over eight months old and were babbling balls of energy. They no longer just lay on their backs, they rolled themselves over and had begun pushing themselves up on hands and knees and had started to wobble, every so often moving in what most would call crawling.

I could only imagine the castle in another few months when they were walking and talking and terrorizing all in their path. When they were weaned and eating solid foods and Inu Yasha's milk dried up he would once again go into heat and during that time a pup from our union could be conceived.

I wasn't in a rush, merely anticipating my own blood offspring. I would in no way treat the Wolf Leaders cubs any differently.

As the end of August came and the first week of September came the castle became as busy as a beehive, with people coming and going. The castle was the cleanest I had ever seen it, not a single table went without some sort of floral decoration or a table cloth. The walls were scrubbed and corners inspected by my own mother.

At the end of the week we would be bonded and already guests were arriving and unused quarters and rooms were filled to capacity. I had already had such a room set aside for the Priestess and her companions, one of them; the demon slayer, fit to burst with new life. The monk, her bonded companion seemed to nearly fall over with his attempts at protection.

The day before came and as night drew close the twins and Inu Yasha were removed from our chambers, my mother going on about tradition and bad luck so I merely went along with what she said. The whole castle smelled of cooking meats and breads and the servants seemed stressed and excited all at once. I stayed awake late into the night and paced my room in nervous anticipation awaiting the morning and hoping this ordeal would end quickly and without any situations or problems.

Sometime past midnight as I strolled through the castle I ran into my brothers who seemed to be happily enjoying a few glasses of fine sake, rather loudly. Okay, Kouakajou was loud, my younger and more serious brother; Hagashouri, merely drank. You could tell he was drunk because his usual look of serious contemplation was gone and now he looked tired and confused, as if trying to force himself to concentration. It was all rather amusing.

"Sessh~! Come have a drink. We must celebrate your marriage to our little half brother. Quite a shame he was the only child that lovely hime produced. She was quite lovely. Perhaps our dear Rin will one day grow so beautiful."

I couldn't help but stiffen at his innocent drunk comments and I was about to say something about his earlier comment concerning Rin when Hagshouri spoke up.

"I am sure Oniichan agrees that you are not worthy enough for our young mistress Rin."

I blinked and stared closely at my younger brother. I couldn't tell if his cheeks were flushed due to his comment or his drunkenness. For now I let his comment be and filed it away for another day. It seemed as though our younger brother were not as against humans as we all thought. Someone once said love and hate are closely related.

I suppose Inu Yasha and I were living proof of that.

I shook the thoughts from my head and gave my brothers one final look as I walked past them and headed to my quarters in the hope that sleep would come after my walk.

"Do not stay up overly late brothers…I do expect you to be at my bonding tomorrow."

With that I walked away.

To Be Continued….

I figured I'd give the bonding a chapter of its own along with their first night together. More to come.

Kat


	16. Chapter 16: The towers crumble down agai

**Title: Cornerstone  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Inu Yasha/Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha / Kouga mentions of Inu Yasha/Kagome and Inu Yasha/ Kikyo  
Category: Drama, romance, slash, Mpreg,  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Non-con, Mpreg, Incest, SPOILERS!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Inu Yasha or its chars. They are property of Rumiko Takashi and major companies. **

**Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!**

**The chapter titles are lyrics from the song "Cornerstone" by Day of Fire**

**While writing this I listened to some very corny romantic music. If you need a soundtrack then you can turn on *Boyz II Men and *Bob Marley's "Can't help falling on love with you", a little celine Dion with "My Heart will go on"**

**Chapter 16: The towers crumble down again**

Before the first light of dawn could touch the sky I was awoken by the sounds of movement and bustling that was the preparations for my bonding. I let my eyes close for a few more moments hoping that I could catch a little more sleep. I was on the verge of sleep, that precipice when you are just starting to drown out all others sounds when the cries of Reimei and Keimei woke me. I sighed and opened my eyes, feeling guilty. If my brother would get no further sleep then neither should I. I had woken just in time to hear a knock at my door.

"Come in," I called as I sat up and forced my hair and clothes into somewhat controlled chaos.

Anisina entered and gave a big bow, "Sorry Sesshomaru-sama. I was told to inform you that the baths were ready and that you should bathe while Inu Yasha-sama feeds the princes."

"I am guessing your informer was my mother," I asked as I stood up.

I heard no reply but upon turning to face her I saw a large smile in place which was answer enough.

I walked past her and left my quarters, making my way to the baths. As I walked I passed servants busy readying the palace and making comments here and there about what still needed to be done. Already the place smelled of incense and food in the beginning of being cooked and prepared.

Once in the bathing room I bathed quickly and was wrapped in a clean yukata and lead back to my quarters just as the light of dawn bathed the halls and open windows. I was forced to stand as Anisina followed by four other servants gathered around me, baring me naked for mere seconds before helping me into clean attire; fundoshi and under robes in place before they made a slow and steady work on the complicated ceremonial robes I was to wear today. Robes of white and black with fine silver and gold threading were placed on me in a similar style to my everyday robes with moka moka placed in its usual spot along with my swords.

I was then forced to sit primly; more so than I usually sat, for fear that I would wrinkle my robes and undo all their hard work with so little effort. It was then that they forced fine toothed combs through my tresses. I can't say how long the process took only that I found it annoying and the many hands upon me nerve wracking. When they had nearly finished in my preparations I saw two finely dressed figures in my bedroom doorway.

"And here I was just saying there was no way they could possibly do more to you than you already did on a everyday basis, once I again I stand corrected," commented Koakajou grinning widely.

I frowned and looked him and Hagashouri over, finding both them flawless in their dress robes. Both had opted to have their long hair put up in tight buns leaving any bangs and sides where they usually were, not that this was a new style for Hagashouri, though I do recall Inu Yasha talking him into letting his locks down once.

Now that I think back on it…that day Rin had squealed with delight and had even been allowed to brush and braid my quiet brother's wispy locks. Maybe this was where my brothers new interest in Rin had started.

"We should head down to the gardens. It seems as though they intend to torture your mate further and apparently we are to be standing there when he makes his grand entrance," said Koakajou with a smile.

"They," I asked as I stood and settled my robes into place.

"Your mother and Anisina and quite a few of the servants; seems as though he has won the hearts of all your staff in the castle. I can't wait to see how he does with the locals once he's able to go out and about," Koakajou said as he led the way out of the room.

I followed both my loud and quiet brothers until we were in the gardens which had been made into quite a sight with decorative ribbons and lanterns placed here and there. I made my way through the crowd returning bows and waving here and there, a word of greeting spoken every few feet until I finally reached a clearing where my Uncle Shanshouto stood with a few other clan elders, Koname the old wolf healer included.

"Well met young Sesshomaru-sama. We have all the pawns in place now where is the Queen to your King," asked the leader of the Eastern leopard clan with a jovial grin.

"Where I'd rather be," I said aloud.

I felt something run into my ankle followed by another bump and looked down to see not one but two grinning faces, a tooth or two showing through.

"Ah, I see the young Princes are thriving under your care," said Koname as she made her way past me to kneel slowly at their level.

"They have grown; up and about already…time surely does fly."

"I can agree with you on that, it was less than a month ago that they were crawling and now they run on legs that are almost steady. I fear they will leave my castle a wreck in another year or so," I said it with a genuine smile as I looked down at them. Keimei and Reimei both grinned at Koname and the other leaders from beside my leg.

"However do you tell them apart Sesshomaru-sama," asked the young daughter and Lady of the Northern Fox clan.

"It isn't easy but for now we have started by parting their hair in different directions as well as dressing them in different colors. Keimei is a bit gutsier and is in the blue hakama, his brother Reimei is more of a quiet observer, he's wearing the green hakama," I answered as I touched each of their heads in turn.

"Keimei~! Reimei~!"

I like my guests turned to see a young lady in a bright red kimono with patterns of camellia done in silver and gold walking briskly towards us. As she got closer I noted the bright red lips and crimson and charcoal upon her eyelids. It took me a second realize who it was.

"Sesshomaru-sama, please hold them or they'll escape again!"

As she came closer she slowed down and knelt carefully opening her arms so that Keimei and Reimei could run into them, which they did giggling.

"Rin," I questioned as I once again looked her over.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama," she asked looking bewildered.

"You look nice," I said dumbly.

She gave a bright smile, "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama! Let me get these two back to Anisina. Lord Inu Yasha should be arriving soon and we need to get to our seats."

I watched as she stood up with the boys, one in each arm against her chest as she made her way over to a smiling Anisina.

"She has grown since I've last seen her. She is on the threshold of becoming a young lady," commented my Uncle.

I turned and glared at him and the other single males in the group who seemed to be looking a little too closely.

"Any who wish to speak to her MUST speak with me first," I declared with a note of finality.

Laughter followed my statement and I looked around me at my amused peers and glared.

"Do not glare Sesshomaru, we find humor not at your expense but at your doting. You make a fine father already so we have no need to wonder on how to go about making an alliance should you have a daughter with your beloved mate," said my Uncle wiping a tear of mirth from his eyes.

I rolled my eyes and just as I was about to comment the crowd grew quiet and all left my company except my Uncle who would be leading the ceremony. I saw his head look straight ahead past me and I turned to look as well.

At the end of the garden entrance stood my mother in her finest kimono and at her arm was brother who was dressed in a kimono as fine as I had seen any lord or lady wear on this day. His hair was done up in ornate combs and hair sticks with swaying beads and jewels that caught the late afternoon sun leaving small rainbows and twinkling white lights giving him an ethereal look, like a god from stories and legends come to life.

His ethereal look became more down to earth as the attention caused a rosy blush to cover his cheeks like a sweeping of cherry blossoms across snow. He inched slowly past the peers of demon society and his pups who cooed and called after him causing a smile to light his face, worry lost in that moment until he came to stand beside me. Worry was replaced with nervousness.

I took his hand in mine and smiled down at him that he returned and then we turned to look at our Uncle.

"We are gathered here to unite two very powerful beings, two beings who have overcome many hardships that made them who they are today. Two beings have helped make this land a tad more peaceful, who have sacrificed all to reach that goal, I ask that we all keep that in mind as we all offer our prayers to the ancestors and God's; so that perhaps they may be gifted with a fruitful and joyful bonding."

To that a chorus of cheers, yips, yowls, chirps and howls rent the air.

I watched as Inu Yasha blushed again and I gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"That said, if there are any here who would speak against this bonding stand now and say your piece or speak your mind."

When not a sound was heard Uncle continued on.

"Now we speak aloud the vows of bonding."

He turned to look down at me, eyes serious as he spoke.

"Do you Sesshomaru before the gods in the skies and the peers of the earth promise to protect, love and see to the needs of your bonded for as long as you both live?"

"This Sesshomaru does, may all my peers and the gods in the skies witness my words and actions," I responded looking into Inu Yasha's eyes as I said them.

"Do you Inu Yasha before the gods in the skies and the peers of the earth promise to protect, love and see to the needs of your bonded for as long as you both live?"

"I give my word with the gods and peers as my witnesses," he said turning to look at me his eyes serious with his conviction his hand tightened its grip in my own.

"With your words and actions witnessed by the Gods above and your peers I now claim you bonded before all."

I leaned down freeing our hands before capturing Inu Yasha's blushing cheeks in my now free hands, bring his face and mine closer until our lips met in a chaste kiss, a faint touch of skin, lips to lips which then became more as I licked his lips causing him to gasp at the sensation giving me the opportunity to plunder his mouth with lips, teeth and tongue before all so that they knew he was mine and I was his.

We broke apart gasping for air, our lips red and swollen and our chests heaving with the effort to take in air.

"Now let us eat and be merry!"

With my Uncle's shout every cheered and dispersed making their way to the many tables set up at the front of the gardens, loading with food and drink. We made our way hand in hand among the crowd where we received blessings until we reached the laden tables. I let go of Inu Yasha's hand and grabbed two glasses filled with sake sweetened with plum wine. Both of us downed it in one drink and I refilled our glasses so we could drain them once more.

With the plum saturated sake warming our empty bellies so were the feelings of nervousness. I fetched us a large plate piled high with rice, wild boar, pheasant and season tuna among other tasty treats. Once we had our fill Anisina found her way over to us.

"Inu Yasha-sama, it is time for you and Lord Sesshomaru to change into your other robes and perhaps we can fit in a quick feeding of the pups while you change."

I watched as he was led away from me and then I felt two pairs of familiar hands took me by my arms and lead me back into my home and up to my quarters.

"What now, are we not done yet," I asked. I was more than tired and fed up with traditions.

"No, now comes the good part," answered Koakajou with a perverted grin and wink.

Hagashouri blushed crimson and closed his eyes as held out a plain black robe.

I was amused by how much quicker it was to disrobe than it was to robe as I was re-robed in the black yukata.

Once robed I began my journey back out to the gardens.

"So what is the next tradition I am to take part in and why will I like it," I asked as I crossed my arms.

"The marking…," was the quiet reply from Hagashouri.

"That's being made into a spectacle as well," I asked outraged.

"Not quite. You'll see," responded Koakajou with a knowing leer.

"You do know that Inu Yasha hates spectacles, especially if he is to be made into one," I replied a little agitated.

"I don't think you have to worry. It will all be fine. Smile and be well brother," said Koakajou as we entered the crowd again.

The crowd had parted again and everyone in attendance had a drink of some sort in their hands. I saw Inu Yasha clad in a plain white yukata with his hair still up in the many intricate hair pieces from where he stood beside the priestess Kagome who was standing next to the demon slayer, monk and young fox in the crowd beside Rin who held one of the twins while she held the other.

Kagome leaned in and kissed Inu Yasha on the cheek before nudging him away with her shoulder. I watched as he closed his eyes and opened them with a new determination in their honeyed depths.

He came to stand by me and then my Uncle approached us along with my mother, each carrying a goblet.

"Now we come to the end of our ceremony with the light of day receding and the light of the moon coming ascending," he held out the goblet in his hand to me and I looked at him questioningly but took it. I watched as my mother did the same with Inu Yasha.

A servant brought my mother and uncle drinks and my uncle raised his glass into the air, others following suit.

"Hold your glasses high, now we drink to new bonds~!"

I watched as he lowered his drink and drank heartily, my mother following suit in a daintier manner; she nodded indicating that I should as well.

I turned to find Inu Yasha ahead of me as he drank his glass til there was none and then turning towards my mother handing her the goblet. I was nudged by my uncle who nodded at my drink. I shrugged and downed what remained in the goblet finding it a mix of bitter sweet I had yet to have before.

"Let us now start the chase! May it end well for our pair, may your marks be long lasting!"

Just as the fiery red sky turned a light shade of blue the lights in the garden were extinguished leaving my eyes blinded in the few seconds it took them to adjust and no sooner had they adjusted that the torches and lanterns in the garden were relit. I looked around and found no sight of Inu Yasha.

My heart began to beat faster as I panicked and then my Uncle clapped me on the back.

"What are you waiting for boy! Your mate has run now you chase. Go make your mark!"

My sake soaked mind realized a moment later what he meant and I shook my jumbled thoughts and took off after my brother's heady scent. And a heady scent it was! He went from nothing to smelling of heat and arousal. My groin stiffened and I found myself losing my judgment as the all my attention zoned in on my brother and his scent which wafted before me like a fire in the dark, which is the best way to relate to it.

He was the flame and I the moth and the flame seemed to grow in intensity, his scent now cloying to everything it touched. I didn't take long for me to catch up to him. I found him struggling to stay standing as he gasped for air. He lifted his head and gazed at me in-between the trees. He struggled to move, his face flushed and his eyes hazy with lust.

A growl climbed out of my throat and he returned it taking a defensive position. I approached him standing tall and straight as I could while he tried to make himself small and defensive from where he now crouched. With every move he made his scent scattered. He made to run and I jumped and landed in front of him. He made to swat and I brought my hand to clamp onto the back of his neck, he growled and struggled which stopped when a little pressure was put into my hand, just lightly squeezing his neck. Struggling stopped and he stooped down on hands and knees on the soft green grasses and moss and whined. I removed my hand and moved over his body so that my hands were by his and my hips over his.

He leaned further down on his elbows causing his rear to rise and his white yukata to rise with it. My calves brushed the back of his as I moved a few times imitating mating, our bodies rubbing causing my straining and aching arousal to brush painfully and pleasurably against my own fundoshi. His neck was bare with his hair pulled up and I leaned over his back and pushed it down further licking my way up as I did so causing him to shiver.

I wrapped my hands under us and untied his fundoshi releasing his aching arousal and while doing so managed to loosen his yukata so that it barely clung to his body. I undid my own before I pushed his up revealing soft pale globes. I moved back kissing them reverently before parting them and kissing them until I came to the pink pucker that was his entrance. I slowly loosed my tongue, taking care to in making sure to moisten the entrance I planned to plunder in mere minutes.

Once it was thoroughly moistened I inserted a finger and then another, scissoring them until he moaned and panted and pushed back against them, his own hand fisting his achingly red member. I sat back on my haunches and angled my member at his entrance nudging gently before thrusting fully into him, coming to once again lay over his back with my thighs against his and my groin nestled firmly against those silken globes.

He keened in a way that you could tell pain and pleasure had mingled. We both knelt their gasping for breath and panting to gain some sort of control before he pushed back against me and I got the signal and pulled out to only thrust fully back into him. This began and erratic and frantic rhythm. His squeals, moans and hitches in breath only increasing my hunger.

I felt him tighten around me and fought not to release inside of him as he found his. Once the pressure decreased I pulled out of him fully and watched as he caved onto the earth his seed covered. I moved him so that he was lying on his back looking up at me and I hefted his legs so that they lay on my shoulders and then I thrust back inside of him causing his flaccid member to reawaken once again. I started off slow and began to gain speed as I once again felt my release coming.

I looked down into his sweat dampened pink face and his teary lust filled eyes and then down at his neck. On the right side lay a rounded bond mark so I leaned over on the left side and licked my way up from his dusky nipples to his neck where I nibbled his shoulder blade. It was then that I felt my orgasm nearing as he once again tightened around me and I bit down on the left side of his neck as he howled his release and I released my seed deep inside of him while my fangs buried into his flesh. As his body swallowed my seed I swallowed his blood. I felt him do a half sit up and clamp onto the left side of my neck where he too bit down and broke the flesh and let my blood flow into his mouth. We both broke free at the same time and began licking at the marks we left leaving our healing saliva behind as well as our now newly formed mating marks.

I pulled away from his neck and then put my lips to his which opened and our tongues danced as the tastes of his blood and mine mingled.

We were mates.

I turned and laid on my side pulling him into my arms. I brought his robe fully over his body and then brought him fully against me as I watched him drift off into sleep. I felt the presence of my Uncle and mother nearby and decided that it was safe enough to join my mate in sleep as I too closed my eyes.

To be continued…

OMG~! Finally with the sex~! Hope you liked. Thank you for reading and enjoying this story. Sorry it took so long to update.

Kat


	17. Chapter 17: This certainly will be the e

**Title: Cornerstone  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Inu Yasha/Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha / Kouga mentions of Inu Yasha/Kagome and Inu Yasha/ Kikyo  
Category: Drama, romance, slash, Mpreg,  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Non-con, Mpreg, Incest, SPOILERS!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Inu Yasha or its chars. They are property of Rumiko Takashi and major companies. **

**Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!**

**The chapter titles are lyrics from the song "Cornerstone" by Day of Fire**

**Chapter 17: This certainly will be the end**

I don't know what had woken me from my comfortable sleep, only that I was not in my bed and then as the sound of crickets and other creatures of the night filled my ears I remembered where I had fallen asleep and with whom. I felt the warmth of Inu Yasha's breath on my chest which he had snuggled into, burying himself in my arms as he slept. I very slowly sat up and pulled him fully into my arms as I did so.

He snuggled further into my arms grunting but did not wake which let me know that I was not the only one who suffered from lack of sleep the night before. I carefully nudged him with my chin and as I felt his body wake I gently placed kisses on his cheek working my way down the line of his jaw and along it before making my way down his neck and along his shoulder finding my mark. I grinned against it and kissed and licked it eliciting a moan from my now awake mate.

"You recover quickly," he moaned out as I felt his hands lift to grip my shoulders.

He moved in my arms so that he straddled my lap facing me and as he did he moved his hips causing our waking members to brush together bringing pleasuring moans and gasps from both of us. He suddenly lifted himself and I felt him grab my aching length in his hand and position it at his still slightly moist entrance before he slid down onto me and my lap, taking me into his heated body once more. He sensually lifted himself up and down rocking his hips as if he were dancing to a tune only he could hear. His scent became headier and thickened to a milk and honeyed scent and with its increasing edible aroma I found my need overwhelming and I began to increase his rhythm and adding my own thrust against his dancing bottom. Soon we had both found completion, screaming it in abandon; our joining pleasure echoing throughout the woods around us.

He fell against me and I sat there holding him, sticky with our joint fluids. Most of it had come from him since most of my seed had found its way inside his hopefully fertile body. His scent surrounding me smelt so similar to a bitch in heat and yet it didn't. He seemed to smell so effeminate at times and yet not.

As our breathing calmed I carefully lifted him from my lap and placed him on the ground in a sitting position as I searched around us for our discarded robes. I found them but a foot or two from our sleeping place. I wrapped his around him securely, not really fastening it and then proceeded to fasten my own in place.

I lifted him into my arms and jumped into the air and on to a nearby tree branch.

"Why do you get to fasten yours," asked my brotherly tiredly.

"Because as soon as we get back to the castle I plan to ravage you again," I could feel a smirk forming despite myself.

I watched his cheeks flush but the scent of arousal once again came pouring off of is lustful body.

As I jumped from tree to tree and flew through the air on our way back to our home I felt him snuggle against me.

"It's as if you hope to pup me this very night," he blushed as he said it.

"Who says that I don't," I asked grinning.

He was silent with his surprise and I felt his temperature rise as he stuttered and muttered to himself like a virginal maid about perverts and rutting dogs and I even heard him say how wolves and dogs were all the same.

"Are you saying you wouldn't be excited to have my pups," I asked faking hurt feelings.

"I never said that~! I would be happy to see a pup born with both our traits and it would be nice for Reimei and Keimei to have playmates. Do you think it would be twins again?"

I smiled, "Well it has been a long time since the dog demon tribe has seen multiples but it has been said that in the past our children were born in multiples," upon seeing the shock I kissed his forehead as we landed in the courtyard, "But that was generations ago and you are the first in a long time to have produced twins little brother."

He blushed and seemed to relax some, "I wouldn't mind giving you twins but I can only hope we can stay with that or less. Giving birth to twins was painful enough."

"If I could take away your pain I would," I answered him placing a kiss upon his brow.

"I can handle it, if I couldn't I wouldn't be so eager to try again would I," he asked snuggling against me for warmth and perhaps encouragement.

"That is true," I said.

"When Ko and I discovered I was carrying the pups, he said he would be there for the birth. He was so…excited and yet worried; we both were. I mean, I hadn't known I could get pupped and I had no way of knowing when I was most fertile. We were both new to mating and the likes…." He explained.

"You both grew up too quickly…," I said in acknowledgement of his trials, "And neither of you really had a proper upbringing or time for it", I finished.

"We had plans of having a real mating ceremony and when we defeated Naraku we were going to tell everyone the good news because it would finally be safe for to reveal our secret. It was hard because something that should be light and uplifting had become such a heavy burden."

I felt him move his arms and saw his arms move in front of his eyes a few times as a salty smell emanated from him.

"He was supposed to be in the birthing room with me, he promised because I was scared and he said he would help me all the way. He didn't mean to break his promise and I know he would have been there no matter what. He was such a proud papa, even before I felt movement."

"I will be no less proud and even if they aren't mine by blood, they are mine and will be treated like so by all those around them," I said fiercely.

"I know and you and everyone already treat them as family. I have no complaints. Can I ask the same of you that I asked of Ko? Will you be in the room with me next time I birth pups?"

To that I laughed, "We shall try dear brother, we shall try."

"Koakajou told me you would have been there last time if Koname and Uncle Shanshouto hadn't kept you out," he said with some amusement.

I entered the main hall which was barely lit; only a sparse candle here or there lead the way through the dark, not that my eyes couldn't make out the path in the dark.

"Well then you know I won't be kept out a second time. At least you were in good hands with my mother and Koname-sama."

"Oh, yes. I don't know what I would have done without your mother," he said reverently.

I proceeded to carry him up the barely lit stairs and into our darkened room, placing him gently upon our bed. Our room for once was quiet and the twin's cribs were vacant from their usual spots. We were well and truly on our own tonight, the first time since the wolf princes' death.

"Mother and Koname said you handled the twin's birth better than a pure demon mother. She said she was very proud of you."

His cheeks heated and turned pale pink at my words and he tried wrapping himself in his usual indifference but I could tell that the words had made him proud and more secure in him self.

I discarded my dirtied robes and pulled back the bed covers as I slid between them, pulling my mate into my arms with one hand and pulling off his own robe with the other and tossing it to the floor. I pulled him as close as we could get physically attacked his lips like a starving man attacks a feast set before him.

He responded to me like a dry leaf responds to flames. He was the fuel to my fire and I intended to devour him until there was nothing left of either of us; no thoughts, no insecurities, no one individual. We were now one and as I thought it I once again slid home inside of his body with his leg thrown atop my own and his back to my chest, his neck craned leaving it vulnerable to my ministrations as I plundered him repeatedly, taking in every breath, moan, gasp, heave and grip; from his body gripping me inside down to the way his hands gripped my arms wrapped around his waist.

I knew I wouldn't last long and neither would he and as I spent myself in him once more I felt him collapse against me as exhaustion sucked him into its warm arms. I was exhausted and yet not but for fear of making us both overly sore I carefully pulled myself from his body and tucked the covers around us and closed my eyes, letting his soft sleep evened breath play its lullaby as I began to drift off.

To Be Continued….

Sorry….somehow it went from being a chapter to becoming a Yasha/Sessh make out chapter. At least it's an update… More to come…

Kat


End file.
